Punished
by kleineelch
Summary: Mako agrees to indulge Gamagoori in his fantasies. BDSM fun abounds.
1. Chapter 1

New fandom, new story! I have fallen into the world of Makogoori/Gamako/Iramako (so many names!) and I won't be getting up any time soon I feel. This is far different from my other fluff filled stories, mostly because these two have some dynamic personalities that I, frankly, can't resist playing with. And really, these two would have the best sex life ever. Many thanks to my friends who have helped me with ideas and editing. You guys are the best!

* * *

Mako held out her hand and turned her face away with a coy smile. The large rock on her finger caught the sunlight and lights played on her face.

"He says it cost him three months pay. I told him it was too much, but he insisted it wasn't and I didn't want to say no, so we went into the bedroom and-"

"Oh, I don't need to hear that part of the story." Ryuko said with a shake of her head. "So, Gamagoori finally popped the question." She leaned back in her chair, taking a sip of the tea she held. "We were all wondering when he'd work up the courage to do it. We even had a betting pool going." The two friends sat in the kitchen of Ryuko's apartment for their weekly 'date,' this time celebrating Mako's recent engagement with tea and sweets.

"Oooo, who won?" Mako grabbed one of the cookies from the plate and stuffed it into her mouth.

"Eh, I think Satsuki had money down on this week. I'm a little creeped out at how well she knows her Elite Four members." She trailed off.

"Oh, Ira said that he had asked her permission to propose on that particular day. Didn't want to mess up her schedule in any way." Mako chirped as she put another three cookies in her mouth. Ryuko gaped.

"That...that cheating bitch!" She took a long, angry slurp of her tea as a vision of Satsuki laughing as cash rained down on her flitted through her thoughts. "I'm going to get her for this."

"Oh don't be so angry Ryuko! Its just money." Mako had paused in her eating long enough to down her cup of tea and then returned to the plate of sweets with gusto. "Anyways she's your sister and that's what family does!"

"Backstabs you and takes your money? I may have not had a family when I was growing up, but that still doesn't seem right."

The two of them sat in comfortable silence for a while, aside from the joyous eating sounds Mako was making. Ryuko was glad to see her friend so happy, and that Gamagoori was treating her well. After the fight with REVOCS and cleaning up after Ragyo, it had taken him another month to get up the courage to ask out Mako. With an incredible amount of pressure from his friends. Turns out the terrifying head of discipline was a nervous wreck when it came to talking to Mako. They had been inseparable ever since. Ryuko smiled into her tea cup.

"I'm glad you're happy Mako." Ryuko said to break their silence. "You two seem to work together really well."

"Yup!" Mako leaned back in her chair and let out a content sigh. "Everything with him is great! He helps me clean, eats all the food I make, has a huge cock," Ryuko choked on the tea she had just sipped. Mako continued undeterred, ticking points off her fingers. "Makes a lot of money, buys me chocolate and flowers, keeps me warm at night, compliments how I look, his muscles are really nice, he can do amazing things with his-"

Ryuko let out a loud, nervous laugh. Mako, thankfully, cut her sentence short. "Okay, okay, I get it. He's great and you love him. Your sex life also seems to be, uh healthy. Which is good! I mean, he must be into some pretty kinky stuff."

"What are you talking about?" Mako tilted her head in confusion. "I mean, it's pretty much just sex. Great sex. Fantastic sex."

"I mean, well, you saw his first Goku uniform!" Ryuko felt her face flush red. "With the whips and, uh, bondage things."

"I still don't get it."

"He likes to be abused! He probably gets off on it!" Ryuko yelled. There was a beat of silence as they looked at each other, before Ryuko buried her face in her hands. "Ohh, this is not a conversation I want to be having."

Mako remained silent. Ryuko looked up and saw her vacant expression. She waved her hand in front of her face. "Mako, are you still there Mako?" No response.

"Ryuko!" Mako stood up abruptly, causing Ryoku to jump back in her chair. "Thank you for having me over for tea." She bowed deeply as Ryuko looked on in confusion. "I need to go home now. Ira will be back soon and I still need to make dinner." She drew herself up to her full height and gave Ryuko a wide grin as she grabbed a couple more cookies. "I'll see you next week! Bye!" Mako ran from the room, leaving a still stunned Ryuko. Trying to not think of what potential ideas she had just given her best friend, she began to clean up, telling herself to never discuss sex with Mako, ever, ever again.

The smell of frying meat greeted Ira Gamagoori as he walked into his small house. He could hear Mako singing as she prepared dinner in the kitchen and he couldn't help but smile. His life had certainly taken an interesting turn following his time at Honnouji Academy, largely thanks to the firecracker that Mako was. Their relationship had started out slowly and sweetly, but soon escalated to one full of passion and love. Even without indulging his masochistic side, Gamagoori was rather fulfilled with the way life had settled down for him.

"I hope you're hungry! I'm making my special croquettes tonight! I got a great deal on meat and fish heads today so they're going to be extra special!" Mako called out as he sat to take off his shoes. He hummed his acknowledgement and made his way to the washroom to tidy up.

Upon his entrance to their cramped eating area, Gamagoori marveled at the mountain of croquettes. Rice and sauces sat on the table just waiting to be devoured. Mako was sitting with her cooking apron still over her clothes, her beaming face turned up to him.

"It all looks so good." He rumbled as he bent over to place a kiss on her forehead. "You've outdone yourself." Sitting himself down next to her, Gamagoori reached out to grab the topmost croquette. He was surprised when a wooden spoon smacked down on the back of his hand, causing him to jump and cry out in surprise.

"Would you mind if we talked first?" Mako said innocently, still looking up at him. Taken aback he nodded, bringing his hand back to his lap and rubbing it surreptitiously. For such a small woman, there was a lot of force behind the hit. She inhaled dramatically. "Is having sex with me good enough?"

Gamagoori could only blink at this question. He was expecting a lecture, an admonishment, not this...blunt question about their sex life.

"Uhh…"

"Because Ryuko and I were talking today. I was telling her about how you proposed and how great that was. Then she got mad that you had told Satsuki that you were proposing because they bet money on when you would propose. Ryuko said Satsuki was cheating and that she was angry at her sister because of that. But they're sisters! So she shouldn't be angry because they're family and thats what families do. Steal money, steal blood, steal food."

"Mako…"

"Oh! So we were talking and Ryuko asked if our sex life was good and I told her how great it was and she asked if you were into kinky stuff and I wasn't sure what she was talking about so I asked and-"

"I get it!" Gamagoori said, loudly enough that it caused Mako to jump. She looked at him and saw his face was almost glowing red. He crossed his arms and hung his head. "I know what Miss Matoi was talking about."

"Of course you do. It you we were talking about." She stated, matter of fact. Gamagoori continued to sit there, avoiding looking at Mako. Mako's small hand on his arm broke him free from his swirling thoughts. "Are you okay Ira?"

"It's...not something I thought you would want to do." He began, voice low and thick with shame. "It's not exactly...normal to enjoy that sort of...pleasure."

"But would it make you happy?"

Gamagoori looked at her, surprised she was even talking to him about this. "I...I think it could." They looked at each other for a long moment, and he hoped that she wasn't changing her mind about the engagement.

"Okay then, I'll do it!" Mako cried out, throwing her arms around him as best she could.

"What...what do you plan on doing?" He said, confused. She blinked up at him.

"Whatever it is that you want me to do!" Mako looked up at him with her big brown eyes shining. "Whatever it is that would make you the most happy."

Gamagoori had to look away, lest he began to cry. "Mako, this means...this means so much to me." They sat together for a moment longer before Mako leapt away from him.

"The food's getting cold! We've got to eat!" She exclaimed before grabbing three croquettes and shoving them into her mouth. Gamagoori let out a loud laugh before joining her in grabbing food. The began to quickly work their way through the prepared feast.

"Nao, yer gonna haf to tell me how to do this, 'cause I've got no idea what to do." Mako said around her mouthful of food. She and Gamagoori grabbed at the last croquette in the dish and after a brief struggle and a well timed shove, Mako victoriously munched on the fried treat. Gamagoori picked her up, causing her to squeal.

"First I thank you for this wonderful dinner, and then we can talk." He said with a smile as he threw the wriggling Mako over his shoulder and stood up. She laughed and playfully kicked at him as they walked back to their bedroom. As he removed his shirt while Mako was undoing her blouse, Gamagoori could feel his excitement grow. Now that his desires were out in the open, he couldn't wait to be abused by his lovely Mako.

Mako Mankanshoku was nothing if not creative. Growing up in the slums below Honnouji Academy with a back alley doctor for a father and a thief for a brother meant Mako was constantly on her toes. Whether it was distraction for her brother to lift some poor saps pocket change or guessing just which tool her father should use to remove a body part, she had to constantly change her thinking. This...situation with Ira was no different really.

It had taken Mako a bit of time to puzzle out what Ryuko had meant about the "kinky sex" Ira was into. Even with him telling her directly what he wanted seemed to float over her head. No, it took lying in bed next to a sleeping Gamagoori three days later for her to realize what she was to do. Mako's resulting outburst caused him some confusion, but she told him it was nothing and to go back to sleep. She, on the other hand lay awake, thoughts and plans swirling through her head, causing a wide grin to spread across her face.

If Ira Gamagoori wanted to be punished, then Mako Mankanshoku was only happy to oblige.

* * *

Next chapter: Things get under way! Sexy, sexy things...


	2. Chapter 2

Because it was also finished, here be chapter two. Again, thanks to my lovely friends who helped me chose the right words to use!

* * *

"I think I need to go out and do some shopping." Mako said blearily as she sat on their small back porch. Gamagoori had the day off and was taking the opportunity to get a workout in before he spent the afternoon relaxing with Mako. She had just rolled out of bed at midday and was wearing one of Gamagoori's shirts like a dress. He let out a grunt to acknowledge that he had heard her as he pushed himself away from the ground. "124…125..."

"You will come with me." Mako's voice cut through his thoughts, sharper than Gamagoori expected from the barely awake Mako. He turned his head to look at her. She was standing up now, drawing herself to her full height. There was a glint in her eye that caused something to stir within him. Gamagoori halted his push ups and sat on the ground, looking at Mako. He raised an eyebrow.

"You can't go shopping by yourself?" He asked. "Mako…"

"You will refer to me as Lady Mankanshoku." She said curtly, a slight frown on her face. "And you will answer to Pet. You are to accompany me in my shopping. You will help me with anything and everything I ask. Failure to do so will result in punishment." She took a deep breath. "But, if you please me today, there will be a reward."

Gamagoori swallowed hard as he felt his cock twitch in his shorts. He couldn't think of anything to say besides "Yes Lady Mankanshoku." She graced him with a smile.

"Your outfit you will wear today is on the bed, Pet. I would like to leave in five minutes. Run along and change, you can do your workout tomorrow." Gamagoori didn't need to be told twice. He murmured a "Yes Lady Mankanshoku" as he walked by Mako and into the house.

Upon arriving in the bedroom, Gamagoori stripped out of his clothes and hurried to take a quick shower. He figured Ma- Lady Mankanshoku would want him to be clean, not smelling like he had just been working out. Turning the shower to as cold as possible he stood for a while. This was it. The first chance that he would be Mako's willing slave. He shivered when he thought about what his potential punishments could be, and it wasn't from the ice water running down his back. Gamagoori turned the water off after another moment and went back to the bedroom, toweling himself off. He picked up the clothes that were lying on the bed and swallowed hard.

Being the head of the disciplinary committee was a full time position and meant Gamagoori was unable to participate in extracurricular activities, but he knew a wrestling outfit when he saw one. Somehow Mako had found one that resembled his final Goku Uniform. Black, lined with gold trim, and three gold stars in the middle. He stepped into it and pulled it up, realizing that the size was at least one size too small, covering even less of his massive frame. His cock was half hard and straining against the fabric enough that anyone could notice just how he was feeling. The thought only made him harder. Gamagoori had to stand still for a moment, taking deep, controlled breaths to calm himself down. Soon he felt calm enough to finish getting ready and go out to meet the waiting Mako.

"You're late, Pet." She said with a small frown as Gamagoori came to her at the front door. Mako had changed into a blue sundress and straw hat and was standing with her arms crossed. Annoyance shone in her eyes. "I said five minutes and its been ten."

"I'm sorry Lady Mankanshoku." He mumbled, head bowed. The slap to his face caught him off guard, turning his head away from Mako. His eyes looked to her pouting face. She sighed.

"You're not going to get a reward this way, Pet. You need to follow directions better. Apologize again."

Gamagoori bowed as far as he could go. "I'm sorry Lady Mankanshoku, I will not disobey you again."

Mako leaned over and placed a soft kiss on the cheek she had slapped. "Very good. Now! We need to get going." She twirled around to open the door. The two of them made their way to the road and began to head in the direction of town. "A few rules for today, Pet." She said as they got closer to town. "You will not speak unless spoken to and you will come when I call. Starting simple." Humming she indicated to Gamagoori to walk beside her. They walked along on the city sidewalk for some time, Mako admiring things in the window while Gamagoori stared straight ahead, ignoring the looks he was getting from passersby.

"Lets go in here Pet." Mako gestured to a small boutique that specialized in, Gamagoori hissed out a breath, lingerie. She flashed him a smile. "Will you be getting the door, or must I do it myself?"

"I will get it for you Lady Mankanshoku." Gamagoori's face flushed and hurried to open the door. Mako nodded happily and went in, while Gamagoori trailed behind. The inside of the store was cramped with rows of undergarments in all colors and styles. Mako was humming to herself as she pulled various items off the rack. Gamagoori stood to the side, not wanting to get in the way of her shopping, tugging on the tight fabric that was straining across his broad chest. The store manager took one look at him and scurried into the back room, not wanting to deal with the large man in the too small outfit.

"Pet? Pet? Are you going to help me or just stand there?" Mako frowned at him as he jolted to attention. "What were you thinking about? What was more important than helping me?"

"I...I'm sorry Lady Mankanshoku. I was thinking about how my outfit is too small for me."

Mako laughed. "I thought you might like it. I called in a favor from Iori to get it made for you. And it's not too small. It exactly how I wanted it." Her face became serious. "You didn't come when I asked though. There will be punishment for that later."

"I'm sorry Lady Mankanshoku." Gamagoori bowed. "How can I help you?"

A stack of clothes were placed into his arms. "I need to try some things on. You'll need to hold these for me while I change." Mako made her way to the small changing area and Gamagoori rushed in front to open the door. She gave him another smile "You're learning. You may accompany me inside then." They looked into the small changing room together. It would be a very tight fit.

"Lady Mankanshoku, I don't think…" Gamagoori began.

"Why are you speaking to me?" Mako shook her head with a sigh. "Another punishment will need to be delivered." She fixed him with a stern look, brown eyes sparkling. "If I find you are purposefully seeking punishment, you will not like my reaction. Do you understand?"

"Yes Lady Mankanshoku. I would never imagine…" He was telling the truth. Both previous infractions had been mental slips, and he had felt shame at disappointing her. Mako patted the cheek she had slapped earlier gently, an echo of what had happened.

"I believe you Pet. Now," Mako stood up tall, "Inside. Go." Gamagoori didn't need to be told twice. He fit himself as best as he could into the back corner and stood, waiting for his next order. When Mako entered she closed the door behind her and looked to where he stood, hunched over slightly to fit his large body in the room with her. "You've been on your feet for so long, Pet. Sit down." Gamagoori obliged, sitting on the small chair that was provided in the room.

Giving him a shy smile, Mako pulled her dress over her head. Gamagoori let out a low groan, surprised to see that beneath the dress she was wearing nothing. "I was in such a rush this morning that I seem to have forgotten to wear anything but the dress." She took a step towards him and leaned forward, her breasts swaying gently. Mako let out a breathy laugh. "How silly of me." Gamagoori felt his cock harden against his leg and he could feel his breath catch. This was a test, he told himself, and one that he was worried he was going to fail. "Would you help me pick out something to try on Pet?" Nodding, because he didn't trust himself to speak, Gamagoori shakily handed her a nightgown she had picked out. Mako put it on and admired herself in the mirror, as did he. Calling it clothing was really stretching the definition of clothes. Two thin straps held the minimal amount of fabric over her breasts, but it did almost nothing to cover the lower half of her body.

"What do you think?" Mako asked as she turned and looked herself over in the mirror.

"You-you look amazing Mako." Gamagoori winced as he realized what he just said. She said nothing and continued to look herself over in the mirror, smiling over her shoulder at him. He gave her a wide grin in response. For a moment, he felt like they weren't in this fantasy scenario. They were two people madly in love, and Gamagoori felt his heart swell in happiness. Mako crossed the small dressing room in a few steps. Leaning over she ran her hand up his thigh, causing him to shudder. Her breasts were tantalizingly close, all he had to do was drop his head, and-

"What are you doing Pet?" Gamagoori had dropped the clothes from his lap, his hands reaching for Makos shoulders to pull her to him. Mako was frowning slightly at him again. "You dropped the clothes I wanted to try on." She continued to run her hand along his thigh, rubbing closer and closer to where his cock was beginning to strain against the fabric of his clothes. "I'm disappointed in you. I thought you would help me with my shopping today, but instead...well, you seem distracted." She grabbed his cock and gave it a firm squeeze, causing him to let out a loud moan. "And what have I said about talking without permission?"

"I'm sorry Lady Mankanshoku, it won't happen again." Gamagoori said breathlessly. Mako continued to tease him for a moment more before removing her hand.

"I see that you were not ready to come shopping with me. Return home and wait for my return in the bedroom. I expect you naked." She leaned even closer, whispering, "You must be punished for your mistakes."

"Yes Lady Mankanshoku." Gamagoori gave a slight bow and exited the dressing room quickly, trying to ignore his painfully hard cock. He practically ran home, hoping to both avoid anyone he knew stopping him and to be ready for Mako when she returned.

Upon entering their home, Gamagoori made his way to the bedroom and sat down on the bed with a groan. Even after the quick run home and being nowhere near Mako he was still incredibly turned on. Resisting the urge to give himself relief as he removed his outfit, he instead laid back on the bed and ran his hands through his hair in frustration. Mako dominating him was going to be the death of him, but at least it would be a pleasure filled death he thought.

Gamagoori was unsure of how long it had been since he returned home, his mind partially clouded with lust, but he eventually heard the front lock click and the door swing open, banging into the wall. He leapt up from the bed and stood, waiting for Mako to enter the room. The anticipation for what was to happen caused his cock to become erect once more. Gamagoori waited for what seemed like hours until her small form stood in the doorway.

Mako was in her same blue dress that she was wearing earlier, a shopping bag in one hand and a riding crop in the other. She gave him a smile and dropped her items by the side of the bed and came in front of Gamagoori, paused, and gestured for him to bend to her level. When he was at the appropriate height she wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

"Are you okay?" She murmured. He put his arms around her and nodded into her shoulder. Mako let out a small sigh. "Yellow if its getting to be too much. Red to stop." Another nod from Gamagoori and they separated. Her brown eyes, warm a moment ago, were hard. Her small mouth was set in a tight line. The abrupt change in her body language set Gamagoori on edge. Mako crossed her arms.

"What do you have to say for yourself, Pet? What was so hard about shopping with me and doing what I asked?"

"I'm sorry Lady Mankanshoku. I was unable to control myself. Please, I deserve punishment for how I acted."

"Yes, you do. On your knees." Mako commanded. Gamagoori dropped to the floor, keeping his head down, staring at the floor. He heard her rustle through the bag on the floor and after a moment his arms were pulled behind him, rope tied around his wrists. Mako gave a few rough tugs to make sure that the ties were secure and that his range of motion was effectively cut to nothing. "I'm disappointed in you, Pet." He flinched at her harsh tone of voice.

"I'm sorry Lady Mankanshoku." Gamagoori murmured as a thick black blindfold was placed over his eyes. This too was roughly tugged into tightness. He heard Mako leave the room. He shifted a little, testing the rope that was around his wrists. Finding the knots to be unyielding, he shifted again, this time to try and bring some relief to his aching cock. The soft touch of a riding crop to his face stopped him. Gamagoori swallowed. Mako had not gone far.

"No, you do not deserve a reward like that." Mako's soft voice came from above his head. "We must see to your punishment first." The riding crop moved and the pressure on the top of his head pushed his face into the ground. He was taking a moment to appreciate the rug he had bought for the room before he noticed the tapping of the crop against the back of his thigh. After the fourth tap there was a pause before the hiss of air and slap of the crop came against his thigh. Gamagoori grunted in pain and pleasure, the sting giving way to warmth.

"A disobedient Pet must be punished, don't you agree?" The voice came from behind him and he let out a low moan as she began to tap against his leg again.

"Y-yes Lady Mankanshoku."

Another four taps and the crop struck him again in the same place. The sting lasting longer than before. "For your distraction earlier." Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. "Five lashes." One strike. Four taps. Strike. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Strikes. Gamagoori gasped, entire body shaking. A moment passed as Mako seemed to wait for him to catch his breath. He felt the riding crop trace over his back to the other leg. The tapping started again. "For speaking out of turn. Five lashes." The hits fell close together this time, with no break, eliciting an even louder moan to escape from him. Gamagoori became thankful for the ground beneath his forehead, the only thing solid and keeping him upright. He felt Mako's soft hand run up his back, the crop applying light pressure against his bruised thighs. She squeezed his shoulder, as if asking if it was okay to continue. He let out a whine, begging for more. Her hand withdrew.

"You are taking your punishment well Pet. Perhaps there is hope for you after all." Gamagoori heard her let out a little giggle. "But you do look so good like this, tied up and begging for more punishment."

"Please, please Lady Mankanshoku, punish me more." He groaned out.

"Turn and bend over the bed." Gamagoori moved as quickly as he could with his aching thighs. Mako guided him gently to the position she wanted him to be. His knees were on the floor, his torso bent over the bed, and his cock trapped between him and the top of the bet. She took some time running her hands over the back of his thighs, digging her fingers in slightly to cause brief flashes of pain. Her hand reached under his torso, fingers ghosting over his swollen cock. Another moan escaped his lips. "I don't think I've ever felt you so hard." She murmured into his ear. "And we're not even finished yet." Mako withdrew, and Gamagoori heard her pick up the riding crop again, her hand tightening, making the leather crackle. This time there was no tapping to warn him of the incoming strike. He cried out as a hard lash fell across his bare ass. "Count." Mako said gently.

"One!" Gamagoori gasped. He had barely finished the word when another hit came.

"T-two!" There was a pause before three quick strikes.

"Four! Five! S-s-six!" Another pause as the head of the crop was gently dragged across the previous hits, causing him to struggle away from the sensation, rubbing his cock against the bed in pleasure. A sharp prod stopped his movements and he sat, waiting for more.

"Seven!" Came when he began to wonder whether or not Mako was even still behind him.

"Eight!" Seemed to miss his swollen ass and instead land on his previous leg hits, causing Gamagoori to cry out even louder than before. Mako's hand quickly came to his shoulder, to which he just nodded his head. Tears were beginning to prick at the corners of his eyes, but the fire racing through his veins and the painful hardness of his cock kept him going. He wanted to see this though. He wanted his reward.

"Only two more Pet. You're doing well." Mako cooed as she removed her hand. Another hit across his ass had Gamagoori moaning.

"Ni-nine!"

As the last stroke fell, Gamagoori barely got out "Ten" before he felt as if his body was floating. The pain was still there, reminding him of what had taken place, but mentally it felt as though he was drifting, calm and at utter peace. He had never felt such a feeling before, this feeling of absolute euphoria.

He felt the bonds around his wrists come undone and he was vaguely aware of his blindfold coming off. The first thing Gamagoori saw were Mako's brown eyes filled with worry.

"Ira! Ira, are you okay? Please say something! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for taking it too far." Tears began to collect in the corners of her eyes. Gamagoori groaned as he moved his arm, stiff from being behind him for so long, and placed his hand on Mako's cheek.

"You did wonderfully, my love." He said softly. "I'll be fine." She gave a sniff and nuzzled his hand. He gingerly pulled himself on to the bed and rolled onto his side, taking care to not put pressure on his sore thighs or ass. Gamagoori was surprised to see a large wet spot on the bed, and only then did he notice that it seemed as if he had gotten off from the assault laid on him by Mako. He felt his face begin to go red.

Mako took a look at the wet spot and let out a small giggle. "I guess you did enjoy it." He hummed in agreement, drawing her closer to him.

"Oh!" Gamagoori exclaimed. "How long have you not been wearing clothes?" Mako turned red.

"Well, after I blindfolded you I got out of my dress. I figured after I punished you we would, you know..." She sighed. "But now I'm thinking you're probably too tired to do much. I pushed you pretty hard." Mako ran her fingers through his hair, smoothing it into a more neat style.

"I can only imagine how turned on you are after hitting me hard enough to make me cum." Gamagoori growled into her ear. She rubbed her legs together slightly and nodded fervently. He placed a kiss softly on her neck. "Now it's time for me to take care of you."

Suppressing a hiss of pain, Gamagoori moved to his knees in front of Mako and drew her towards him, giving his mouth and tongue access to her dripping pussy. Working quickly, he pleasured her thoroughly, eliciting breathless moans and cries of his name cascading from her lips. It took far less time to bring her to climax than usual, and when the last wave of her orgasm finished, she looked at him with unfocused eyes and a radiant smile.

"We should do something like this again. You're very enthusiastic afterwards." Mako chirped as she got out of bed shakily.

"Well, you're very good at this. Are you sure you've never done something like this before?" Gamagoori spread out on their bed, letting out a yawn. Mako put on a bathrobe and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Never!" Mako grabbed his hand and tried to pull him off the bed. He chuckled at her futile attempts. "Get up! You need to get in the shower and get clean. I don't want a gross man next to me at dinner." She pulled harder on his arm. When he wouldn't move, Mako kicked the bed in frustration. "Move!"

Gamagoori chuckled as he rolled off the bed. Standing up, he tousled Mako's hair, ignoring the pout on her face. "As you wish, Lady Mankanshoku."

* * *

Thank you for reading! I can assure you there will be more to come (somethingsomethingpublichumiliation), so please, let me know what you think. Either here or my tumblr (musicaljinx), I love hearing from readers. Until next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much for all the reviews and follows! You are all lovely people. I apologize that this chapter is light on the naughty bits, but I promise that the next chapter is full of it and I'm hoping to post it in the next day or so...

* * *

There were two things that Gamagoori noticed when he woke up the next day. First was that Mako was not in her usual place, sprawled across his wide chest and drooling. Second, the beating that he took yesterday was manifesting itself in some rather painful bruising. He rolled onto his front, trying to not put a whole lot of pressure onto his bruises. Work was going to be challenging the next few days. Between the pain and the constant memory of what caused that pain, Gamagoori knew he would have a hard time concentrating.

"You're up!" The pattering of her small feet was the only warning before Mako launched herself onto the bed, landing on Gamagoori's back. "You need to get moving! You can't stay in bed all day! You need to go to work!"

Gamagoori groaned. "Mako, please be more gentle."

"You weren't saying that last night." She rolled off of him and lay to his side, giving him a wicked smile. "You don't like gentle."

His face flushed. "Well, what I mean is…"

"I know what you mean." She gave him a kiss on the tip of his nose. "Time and place for everything. Oh!" Mako leapt off the bed and ran out of the bedroom. Gamagoori lay there, waiting. It wasn't really a morning with Mako if she didn't forget at least a few things before he went to work. He sighed, wondering if he could call in sick and just cuddle up with Mako, like he had planned yesterday. The patter of feet returned and a chipped mug full of tea appeared in front of his face. Making sure not to spill or break the small glass, Gamagoori took the mug from her. After some shifting, he was able to sit comfortably at the end of the bed and start sipping at the tea.

"Thank you Mako." He said as he started to drink. She positioned herself next to him and snuggled into his side. There was a moment of silence and peace before Mako poked him in the side.

"I need some money." Gamagoori chuckled. He placed his hand on her head.

"If you need money, perhaps you should get a job." He ruffled her hair and she swatted at him in protest.

"I don't have time to get a job! There's a lot to do around here and I like to go out with people and help them with things and jobs don't let you take naps while you're at work and-"

"Okay, okay." He removed his hand and Mako patted her hair back into place. "Why do you need money then?"

Mako lept from the bed, and struck her hands above her head. "I have been doing research!" She gestured to a small stack of books next to the bed. "I want to make sure I am being a good Dominatrix for you!" She grabbed the riding crop that had fallen to the floor from last night and smacked it in her hand. "My readings tell me that there are many ways to punish a bad Pet." Gamagoori found the end of the crop in front of his face all of a sudden. He blinked. "Most of these punishments require good quality items! Items that won't break during punishments!" The crop was lightly tapped on his head. "Mako wants to make sure that when her Pet is punished he is happy at the end!" The crop prodded at his underwear, where his cock was faintly outlined. "Not unhappy and sad!" Mako threw her arms around Gamagoori and he hurriedly moved the tea away from spilling on her. "You deserve the best, Pet, and I need money to get good things for you!"

Gamagoori didn't move, rather stunned that Mako seemed to be really getting into this so much. The fact that she was actually doing research (something she had never done at school) meant she had to be serious. With one hand still holding the mug of tea he hugged her back.

"I'm glad you're enjoying this. I think...I can spare some money for your purchases." He placed a kiss on her head. "How lucky I am that my Lady Mankanshoku takes care of me." Mako wriggled at his comment, grinding on him slightly. She began placing kisses on his chest, biting gently as she began to make her way up his neck. Gamagoori let out a hum of approval and ran his hand down to grab at Mako's ass.

"If you keep going like this, you're going to be late for work." Mako murmured as Gamagoori shifted to place his mug on the floor, still cradling her gently.

"I'll tell them I was distracted my incredibly sexy fiance." He leaned to kiss her as she laughed at his words.

"I'm such a bad influence." Mako giggled as he pulled her shirt over her head.

"Hmm, you can punish me later for this." Gamagoori said, leaning down to kiss her again.

"I just might, Pet. I just might."

Mako checked the front porch for the fourth time that day. Still nothing. She sat in the front hallway staring out the door, arms crossed and a pout on her face. The company she had ordered her new toys from a week ago had said the package was going to be delivered today, and the impatience was killing her. Another ten minutes passed and she checked the front porch again. Nothing.

Realizing that the package was not going to come if she stood at the door (something about how a watched pot never boils, she reasoned) she returned to the bedroom and threw herself on the bed. Letting out a dramatic sigh she grabbed a small notebook and her lucky bunny pen and flipped to a page with a couple lists. Mako stuck out her tongue and began checking things off.

_**To Do List**_

_Grocery Shopping [x]_

_Laundry [x]_

_Clean Floors [ ]_

_Sleep [x] [x] [x]_

_Get package [ ]_

_Open package [ ]_

_Show Ira presents! [ ]_

_Punish Ira [ ]_

As she was wondering if she could get a fourth nap in, there was a knock at the door. Mako ran to the front door and flung it open to reveal a large, unassuming box and a delivery truck pulling away. Summoning all her strength, she picked up the box and ran it to the bedroom, squealing in delight down the hall. She closed the door behind her, in case Gamagoori came home early from work and then sat down to take out what she had ordered.

She had done a lot of research to find things she thought he would like. As she unwrapped all that she had purchased, Mako set to sorting her items into things that would be used soon, and what would have to wait. One of the biggest things she was worried about was pushing him too far too fast. It was only after talking with him after their first time playing rough that Mako didn't feel bad that she may have taken things too far.

"_If you need to take things slower my love, then do. I don't want to push you._" Ira had said, and Mako believed him. On the other hand, Mako realized just how much she liked having power over him. It was comparable to when she was wearing the Goku uniform, being able to strike fear into the hearts of those who stood before her. Mako enjoyed that power, and Gamagoori was happy to accommodate. Before she could think more on this new relationship they were into, Mako was distracted by the next item from the box.

"Ooo!" She held up a bag that contained a large amount of black straps and some cuffs. "I'm definitely using you soon!" Happily, she finished removing the rest of the items from the box and sorted them into a few piles. The one with the bag full of straps plus another few bags were put onto the bed, while the others were shoved into a drawer and covered with clothes. Mako took a moment to check the time, realizing that Gamagoori was going to be home soon. Deciding on her plan for the night, she grabbed her new toys and got to work.

It was time to be Lady Mankanshoku once again.


	4. Chapter 4

And now, for your reading pleasure, the good stuff.

* * *

Gamagoori sighed as he walked in the front door. It had been a long day for him and he had been looking forward to Mako waiting with dinner ready. Instead all the lights were off and there was no smell of cooking food. Perhaps she had gone out to Ryuko's or her parents, he mused as he got his shoes off and walked towards the kitchen. Maybe she had made something earlier for him or left a note letting him know where she was...

The light in the living room flipped on.

"Welcome home, Pet."

He couldn't help but gape at Mako, reclining in a chair wearing a robe and, as far as he could tell, nothing else. She was looking as him with a small smirk, obviously pleased she had caught him off guard. Realizing he had walked into a scene she had obviously planned for, Gamagoori hurriedly bowed.

"Lady Mankanshoku." He murmured.

"What a well mannered Pet I have. There are some things I have to show you, but first," Mako pointed the riding crop she held in her hand at him, "You must do some things for me. Get changed into what I have set out for you and be back here in three minutes. I'll be timing you. You don't want to be punished so early in the night do you?"

"No, Lady Mankanshoku."

She waved him off, looking away. "Go."

Gamagoori hurried into the bedroom and pulled off what he was wearing. The outfit was once again the tight fitting wrestling uniform, and he couldn't help but be a little thrilled to see it again. Memories about the last scene began coming back to him and his cock was growing hard at the thought of what Mako might do to him. Realizing he had most likely wasted some time to get changed, Gamagoori pulled the outfit on and hurried back to where Mako was still sitting. She looked him over with a smile.

"I do like seeing my Pet dressed so finely. Turn around for me?"

"Yes Lady Mankanshoku. You flatter me." He was only a little surprised when the crop lashed out and struck his thigh. He hissed as it landed on the still bruised flesh.

"You are getting better Pet, but ten seconds late is not on time." Mako cooed. "Next time you will be on time."

"Yes Lady Mankanshoku."

"Now Pet, turn back to me and on your knees." Gamagoori followed her instructions, bowing his head in submission. "Unfortunately I was unable to finish my to do list today, meaning the floors are still dirty. You are to clean them for me, as well as do anything else I may require. If you don't do a good enough job, you will be punished."

"Whatever you wish, Lady Mankanshoku." He felt a pat on his head.

"That's a good Pet." Mako waved him away once more. He stood up and went to go. "Oh, and one more thing. No mop. There are some rags set aside for you. I expect you on your hands and knees cleaning." Gamagoori nodded and went to the kitchen to start there. Getting down to the floor he began scrubbing away. It was hard for him to maneuver his large body around their cramped kitchen, but he did the best he could, getting as much as he could cleaned up. With that room down, he moved on to the hallway, which also allowed him a view to Mako again.

As he made his way to the hall, Gamagoori glanced up, looking towards the chair that Mako had been sitting in. She was still there, but her position had changed. No longer sitting upright with her legs crossed, Mako was laying across the chair, feet over the side and robe no where to be seen. He couldn't help but stare at her perfect breasts, wishing he could go over and run his hands over them, squeeze them, place kisses on them…

"Am I distracting you Pet?" Mako said, amused. She began to tease her nipples as she looked at Gamagoori.

"Yes, I mean, no!" He couldn't look away though. A confident and commanding Mako was a weakness of his, and she obviously knew it.

"No...?"

"N-no, Lady Mankanshoku." Gamagoori forced himself to look down and return to his task at hand.

"Hm, pity. I was going to ask you to pleasure me. I see that you current job is more important to you though." Mako sighed and he felt his face go red. She was teasing him.

"I-I could still pleasure you, Lady Mankanshoku."

Mako clicked her tongue. "You lost your chance Pet. And speaking out of turn?" He heard her move from the chair and over to him. "Two lashes to remind you of your place." They followed one right after another on his ass, causing him to groan. "What do you say?"

"Thank you, Lady Mankanshoku."

Gamagoori once again tried to focus on the task he had been assigned. He heard Mako return to the chair and could feel her eyes watching him and his work. Inspecting every square inch of the floor, he continued to scrub. It wasn't long till he was finished, the room was rather small. He looked up to see what Mako had planned for him next. Mako smiled.

"I'm thirsty, Pet. Fetch me water." Gamagoori got to his feet, and turned to leave. A slap across his thigh made him jerk his head around. "Did I say you could stand?" He dropped back down to his hands and knees.

"I'm sorry Lady Mankanshoku."

"You may walk returning to the room, but I enjoy the sight of you on your knees." Gamagoori felt his cock twitch at the thought of always serving Mako on his knees. Perhaps they could talk about that later. "Now, don't dawdle, or I will punish you again."

Gamagoori moved as quick as he could on his hands and knees, wanting to get back to her as soon as possible. He filled up a glass with water and returned to the room. Mako sat, watching him walk toward her with a small smile on her face, obviously enjoying herself. Gamagoori was so fixed on her that he didn't notice the bucket of cleaning water in his path. With one more step, he kicked the bucket over, spilling its contents all over the floor. Mako let out a squeal as the water splashed across the floor. He could only look at it blankly, the realization of what her reaction was going to be washing over him.

Gamagoori knew he was in for it with one look at Mako's face. He shuffled back as she stood up from the chair, her feet in the puddle of water on the floor. Her eyes flashed as she pointed to their bedroom.

"Go. Strip. Wait." Were the only three words she said to him. The force behind her words sent him hurrying away from the fuming Mako. He got out of his clothes as quick as he could once he entered the bedroom and kneeled on the ground, wondering just what his punishment would be. Gamagoori could hear her getting out some more towels and heading back to where the mess was, feeling ashamed that it seemed as if he had ruined the plan that she had for them tonight. It wasn't long before Mako stood before him, arms crossed and mouth turned in a frown. He looked away.

"I'm sorry Lady Mankanshoku."

Her frown became deeper. "I asked you to clean and all you did was end up making a bigger mess. What am I to do with you Pet?"

"Please Lady Mankanshoku." Gamagoori prostrated himself on the floor before her feet. "I deserve to be punished. Your Pet has offended you and must be taught how wrong he is."

"I am pleased that you know your place." He could hear the smile in her voice. "I should let you stay on that floor, cleaning it until it shines, but I am generous. Get on the bed. On your back, hands above your head."

He hurried to follow her orders, positioning himself as she had asked. Mako surveyed him as he lay there, as if analyzing the situation. She walked to the side of the bed and reached to the top of the bed, extracting two thick leather cuffs. Gamagoori watched as Mako gently placed them around his wrist and made sure they were secure. He tried to pull at them a little too, but they had very little give. His cock hardened as he watched her walk to the foot of the bed and pull up another set of cuffs.

"I will admit Pet, this was not my plan for the evening, but it appears that you are unable to do the things I ask you." Mako said as she placed the thick leather cuffs around his ankles. She tested the restraints again, found them to her liking and walked out of the room. Gamagoori tested the bonds again, confirming there was no way for him to break free.

"No Pet, you're not getting out of there on your own." Mako had returned with a bowl in one hand and the riding crop in the other. "You deserve this punishment." She placed the bowl onto the nightstand next to him. He would have looked to see what it contained, but Gamagoori was more distracted with watching Mako retrieving two things from their dresser. The blindfold he remembered. The ball gag was definitely new. His eyes found hers as she leaned over him. She gave him a wicked smile. "I did say I bought you presents. Aren't you lucky that I am so kind to you?"

"Y-yes, Lady Mankanshoku." She gave him a small kiss and then placed the gag in his mouth.

"Two fingers up if you need a break, three to stop, okay?" Gamagoori gave her a nod and Mako smiled. The next thing he knew was the blindfold covering his eyes. He could feel Mako leave his side, leaving him unsure of what was to happen next. Seconds stretched into minutes as he waited for something, anything to happen. The waiting without his sight was making him antsy in his restraints, but he feared moving in case Mako was waiting to punish him.

"It certainly is nice to have such a good looking toy for me to play with." The riding crop started at the crown of his head and was slowly dragged down to Gamagoori's chest. "Strong. Sculpted. Large." He tensed up as the head of the crop rubbed against his erect cock. "But…" A few taps against his thigh had Gamagoori wriggling away from the sensation. "A toy is something to be used. Abused. Punished." The sting of the crop hit drew a moan from him, muffled by the gag in his mouth. "You, my Pet, are nothing more than my toy tonight. You exist for my amusement."

The crop ghosting over his chest caused him to shiver. Without warning she struck him again, this time across his chest. His back arched from the bed and when he returned he lay there gasping for breath. Mako let out a little laugh. "It seems you liked that." Her small hand encircled his cock. She lazily stroked at it for a moment and then withdrew. A moment passed before another strike landed on his chest, followed by Mako stroking his cock. There was a pause before the cycle continued. It wasn't long before he couldn't take it any more. Gamagoori writhed on the bed, begging for release, his words muffled by the gag but his desperation apparent.

"Oh no Pet, not yet. I am not even close to being done with you for the night." Mako whispered into his ear. "Perhaps you need to cool down?" A moment later Gamagoori felt an ice cube being pressed against his cock. He groaned in protest and struggled to move his body away from the cold. Mako tutted and continued her assault for a while longer, the melting water running down his inner thighs. There was a brief pause before another ice cube was produced, this time dragged over his chest before returning to tease his cock. He did everything in his power to get away from the offending ice cube, but the restraints held firm. There was nowhere to go. The cold sensation combined with the sensory deprivation was torture. When the second cube had finally melted, Gamagoori let out a sigh, praying that Mako was not going to go for round three.

"It seems you didn't like that punishment my Pet. I will have to remember that for later." He felt Mako leave his side and return again, riding crop once again running over his body. "I admit, I simply just don't know what I should do with such a toy as you. I mean, watching you writhe in pleasure and pain after I hit you is a beautiful sight." Following her words, she struck Gamagoori on the chest and top of his thighs. He groaned. "It is a pity that I can't hear your moans clearly." Mako ran her hand up the side of his face. "I guess sometimes I too have to make sacrifices for your punishments."

Gamagoori heard Mako walk out of the room and he allowed himself to relax for a moment. She had gotten him worked up with the riding crop again so much so that he could feel his cock throbbing, aching for release. He wondered how long she would deny him his orgasm. A few hours? Days? Weeks? The thought made him shudder. Mako knew the control she had over him and it seemed as if she was going to use it. Time passed and thoughts of punishments and pleasures swirled in his mind, setting him on edge. Gamagoori lay there, bound and gagged, waiting for his Lady's touch and crop to bring him pleasure.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed till she returned, but the sound of Mako's feet into the room made him tense up. He was ready for whatever she would do to him.

"I see that our time away hasn't diminished your...feelings for me." Gamagoori's cock was roughly squeezed and he had to concentrate hard to not cum at her touch. He had failed her once today. Not again. However, he could not suppress the loud moan that fell from his lips. "You're so hard when you're being abused, my Pet. It makes me want to fuck you so badly." The bed shifted as Mako climbed on top of him. "Are you ready, Pet?" Gamagoori nodded fervently.

He nearly lost it when he felt Mako slide slowly onto his cock. Wanting more, he tried to thrust deeper, but she was having none of it.

"No." Mako barked out, leaning over him to grab his jaw. "I am the one in control. You exist for my pleasure, remember? Don't move again or you will be punished." She leaned back and slowly sunk further onto his cock until she had fully taken him. The pace she set was agonizingly slow, and he knew Mako was only doing it to punish him for wanting to go faster. Gamagoori tried to shift a little and was met with a strike from the crop against his arm. He involuntarily thrust his hips up, causing Mako to let out a moan of pleasure at his movement.

"You like this don't you?" Mako panted as she began to up the tempo. "You like being hit and dominated. Being my plaything." She hit the other arm and again, Gamagoori couldn't help but arch off the bed in pleasure. "Imagine what people would say if they knew the big, strong Ira Gamaroori enjoyed being tied up and used by the helpless little Mako." She stopped moving, leaving him buried inside her. A whine escaped from Gamagoori causing her to laugh. "Oh Pet, you want to cum so bad, don't you?" He nodded, trying to plead through the gag. She moved her hips, which made him moan in response. "Not until I say you can."

Again, she began to ride him, slowly at first and then faster. She would occasionally slap at his arms causing him to cry out and thrust into Mako deeply, causing her to echo his cries. Gamagoori knew he couldn't keep his orgasm at bay much longer with her riding him hard and the hits making his mind go blank in pleasure. He could sense Mako was close to release too as she grinded down hard on his cock.

"C-cum for me Pet!" Mako cried as her orgasm rolled through her body, easily sending Gamagoori over the edge with her. It felt as if every nerve in his body was on fire, the pleasure coursing through his veins, his mind blissfully blank. For a long moment they both lay together, savoring their closeness and recovering from the intensity they had just shared.

Mako, unsurprisingly, was the first to move. She leaned forward and gently removed the gag from Gamagoori's mouth, followed quickly by the blindfold. When his eyes focused enough to see her clearly, a soft smile was on Mako's face. He gave her a smile in return.

"Its nice to see your face again." She murmured and gave him a kiss. Unable to find his voice, Gamagoori simply nodded and kissed her back. Mako rolled off him and onto the floor, landing with a surprised cry. Trying to move to make sure she was okay, Gamagoori realized he was still bound and unable to move much.

"Mako?" He rasped. A moment later she bounced back to her feet.

"I'm fine!" She looked around as if trying to find something.

"A-a little help here Mako?" Gamagoori indicated with his head to the bonds that still held him captive.

"Oh, yes! Sorry!" She hurried to the top of the bed and began undoing the restraints. "I thought I brought in some things for after we were done and I don't see them." She finished getting one arm released and slowly drew it down to Gamagoori's side. "Be careful, I had you in there a while." Mako released his other arm and moved it in the same way to his side. "Don't want to hurt you any more than I already have." She giggled.

"How...how long do you mean?" Mako quickly undid his leg cuffs and gave the skin a quick rub. She smiled widely and skipped out of the room. "That's not an answer!" Gamagoori called after her.

He was stretching his arms when Mako finally returned with a large tray. On it were two steaming bowls of rice and meat and a stack of towels. "Clean yourself off and then you can eat." She said as she tossed him the towels. She left again and came back with a large glass of water that she handed to Gamagoori when he had cleaned himself off some. "Hydration is important too."

"Is this something you learned in your research?" He chuckled. Mako puffed up her chest in pride.

"A good Domme always takes care of her Pet!" She jumped onto the bed and grabbed a notebook off the nightstand and flipped it open. Gamagoori placed a kiss on the top of her head and grabbed his food as well. As he started eating, he glanced over to see Mako gleefully checking things off in the notebook. Shaking his head, Gamagoori returned to his food, again thankful for the circumstances that had brought Mako Mankanshoku into his life.

* * *

Thank you for reading and hopefully you enjoyed it! As always, reviews/favorites make me super happy and if you want to follow me on tumblr I'm under the name musicaljinx. Until next time.


	5. Chapter 5

Alright, chapter five! Thank you to all who have read, reviewed, favorited, or even just thought something nice about the story. You're all awesome!

* * *

The envelope fell to the ground as Mako opened the door one wet morning. She stared at it for a moment, wondering why it had suddenly started raining letters. Bending over she picked it up and looked it over. It was addressed to _Mlle. Mankanshoku & Mssr. Gamagoori_ and written in a flowing hand. Mako sniffed at it, detecting the scent of some sort of flower. She shrugged and turned back inside, making her way to the bedroom, letter in hand.

"Pet, I think Lady Satsuki wants to invite us to something." Mako said as she flopped down on the bed next to a bound and gagged Gamagoori. She idly reached over to tease his erect cock, causing him to let out a strangled moan through the gag. "Wonder if she would accept seeing you in this state." Mako giggled. She continued to tease him until he was arching his back from the bed, pleading through his gag for release. Mako took pity on him and removed the robe she had been wearing out and climbed, on top of Gamagoori.

"You've done so well Pet. I will allow you release." Sinking down onto his cock, Mako let out a breathy moan. She rode him slowly, running her hands over his taut muscles and continuing to tease him with the pace she had set. Any time Gamagoori pushed to move faster, she stopped. "No rushing, Pet. All in good time." When she finally allowed him his climax, Gamagoori felt like he was cumming for minutes, the pleasure was so intense. As he was coming down from his high, he was vaguely aware of Mako undoing the ropes that held him bound and removing the gag from his mouth. A soft kiss on his temple and she left him for a moment, returning with a glass of water and a towel. Mako gave him a wide smile as she waved the items at him.

"Clean up time!" Gamagoori graciously accepted the water and gulped it while Mako cleaned him off and massaged the areas that had been constrained. She hummed happily as she took care of him and let him regain his self back.

"Thank you love." He sighed after she had finished and had curled into his side once again. "Was that alright for you?"

"You keep asking me that question every time. If I didn't like it, I wouldn't do it!" Mako rolled her eyes, her face set in a pout. "Besides, that's my question."

Gamagoori chuckled as he brought her closer to him, nuzzling her head. "As always, my Lady knows what I like."

"Oh!" Mako sat up quickly, slamming into Gamagoori's chin. Oblivious to his pain and muffled swearing, she leaned over the bed and picked up the envelope that had fallen off the bed in their passion. "This letter from Lady Satsuki! We should probably read it." She gingerly opened it and pulled out a small note card.

"_Lady Satsuki Kiryuin invites you to a party to celebrate the engagement of her close friends Ira Gamagoori and Mako Mankanshoku. Dinner and dessert to be served."_

"How kind of Lady Satsuki to do this for us." Gamagoori said, rubbing his face. Mako was still oblivious to his pain, and he sighed. "When is it happening?"

"Two days from now." Mako yawned and returned to his side, fitting her small body against him. "You can call her later to let her know we're coming. Let's sleep now." Gamagoori drew her even closer to his body and drew the covers up around them. He kissed the top of her head, to which she gave him a sleepy smile. "I love you Ira."

"I love you too, Mako. Sleep well."

Gamagoori had a feeling something was up when he stepped out of the shower. His suit that he had hanging on the back of the bathroom door was no longer there, nor were the underwear and undershirt he had put on the tiny counter next to the sink. He toweled himself off, grumbling, and made his way to the bedroom.

"Mako, we're already running late for our own party. I would appreciate it if you didn't move my clothes. It makes it rather hard-"

Sitting on the bed was a smiling Mako, dressed in a short black dress, ankles daintily crossed. The suit he had chosen was on the bed next to her and a large bundle of rope rested in her lap.

"I have a different type of outfit in mind, Pet." Gamagoori bowed, his towel falling to the floor.

"As you wish, Lady Mankanshoku." His voice was unsteady. Their first time in these roles had seen him out in public with an embarrassingly small outfit, but that had been the only time he had been on public display, and he hadn't run into anyone he knew. This, on the other hand, would take him in front of Lady Satsuki and his friends. He wasn't sure he was ready to go that far. "Lady Mankanshoku…"

"Oh Pet, I know what you're thinking." Mako put her hand under her chin to turn his face up to hers. "This is to be worn under your suit. Only I get to know what will be causing you so much pleasure tonight."

"Th-thank you, Lady Mankanshoku." Gamagoori said in relief.

"Now." She removed her hand and grabbed clothes that he had not noticed from the bed. "Put these on." The tight fitting black shirt he recognized as his own, but the pair of underwear was...new. Black lace and a small white bow at the top. Part of him was a little impressed that Mako had found a pair like this in a size that fit him as he pulled them up. The other part…

"I see you like your gift, Pet." Mako giggled. The scrap of cloth was straining to hold back his hardening cock and Gamagoori felt his face begin to flush. He quickly pulled the shirt on and stood, waiting for more instructions. "I think….On your knees. Legs apart." Doing as he was told, Gamagoori settled himself on the ground.

Mako draped the rope and began tying him up. Nothing to restrict his movements, but tight enough to make sure he knew that it was there. By the time she was finished his chest was covered in rope and knots. When he adjusted his stance to stand up he found that the ropes also constrained his cock, rubbing it as he moved around. He let out a low groan as Mako bounced up and down happily. When she stilled she pointed a finger at him.

"Now Pet, don't be obvious. You don't want your friends to know what you get up to in your free time." Mako smiled. "I expect you to keep near to me tonight and do what I ask. You can do that, right?"

"Yes Lady Mankanshoku." Gamagoori was surprised when she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Keep getting ready Pet. We don't want to keep the party waiting."


	6. Chapter 6

"Woah!" Mako exclaimed as they rode the elevator up to Satsuki's penthouse apartment. "We're so high up! I bet you could see our house!"

Gamagoori let out a laugh and gave Mako a pat on the head. "I'm not sure that we're that high up." She lifted herself onto her toes to try and inch herself even higher.

"No! It's got to be there somewhere! Look harder!" Mako was now jumping to get a better look.

Gamagoori chuckled, and rolled his shoulders to try and relax some. The ropes made their presence known once more from his movements and he swallowed hard. Mako noticed his face turning pink and she gave him a pat on the arm.

"Are you going to be okay, Pet? Does it hurt?"

"Y-yes, Lady Mankanshoku, I'll be fine. It doesn't hurt either, it's just…"

"Getting you worked up?" Mako gave him a sly smile. Gamagoori wasn't sure he liked that look on your face. "How about we make this more interesting? You don't want anyone to know just how far we're taking things, and neither do I. Any time I notice you reacting in a way that jeopardizes our secrecy will be counted towards your punishment later. Understood?"

"Yes, Lady Mankanshoku." Mako gestured for him to bend down to her level, which caused the ropes to dig into him more. He let out a low hiss as his cock was rubbed through his panties. She gave him a kiss and a wink.

"Time to party!" She chirped as the elevator slowed and the doors slid open. Gamagoori hurriedly stood and tried to think of anything but the ropes encircling his body and how hard he was right now.

"Ah, welcome Miss Mankanshoku and Mr Gamagoori." Soroi, ever the ever faithful butler, said with a deep bow. "Please follow me. We are just about to start dinner." They walked a short way together before entering a lavish dining room. The floor to ceiling windows allowed for the evening sun to flood the room, making the shapes of their friends a dark contrast in the light. It seemed Satsuki had kept the party small, with only the other three Elite Four members and Ryuko in attendance.

"Ah, Mako, Ira, its so nice of you to be here." Satsuki walked up to them with a smile. Mako wrapped her arms around Satsuki.

"I'm sorry we're late! Ira was all tied up, getting ready." Gamagoori let out a choked sound, that he turned into a cough quickly. Mako let go of Satsuki as she turned to give him a hug. Gamagoori gave Satsuki a brief hug so that she wouldn't notice the extra layer beneath his suit and went to stand near Mako who was looking innocently towards the small group of people by the window.

"Ryuko!" She called as she ran towards her best friend. Ryuko laughed as Mako began talking to her excitedly about something that had taken place since they had last seen each other. Gamagoori hoped they didn't talk about their bedroom situation, though he had noticed Matoi giving him some looks the last time she was over for dinner.

"Took you two long enough to get here." Uzu said, nudging Gamagoori in the arm. "We were wondering if you two had gotten caught up in some...other activity."

"He still blushes when you mention that!" Nonon crowed as Gamagoori flushed crimson. "God, sex is normal, don't get your panties in a twist."

Uzu began to argue with Nonon over something (it seems like it was something that they had been fighting about earlier), meaning they ignoring how flustered Gamagoori became. He had to force himself to not move his hands towards his crotch, where his panties were rather tight against his cock. When they turned to him to see his reaction, Gamagoori tried to play it off that he was above their silly jokes, crossing his arms and scowling, but he wasn't sure how well it came across. With his arms crossed the bondage once again made its presence known, and he tried to look interested as Nonon and Uzu bickered further. He wasn't sure if he was turned on from the bondage or the fact that he was wearing it out in public with others around him.

"Are they teasing you Ira?" Mako asked as she came to his side, her face in a pout. "I'm the only one that is allowed to do that." She ran her hand across his back, causing Gamagoori to shiver. The panties he wore were fast becoming even more constraining.

Before Uzu and Nonon could drag Gamagoori back into their argument, Soroi came over to announce that dinner was being served. The group made their way to a table set for the seven of them. They took their seats and Soroi bustled around the table filling up the wine glasses in front of everyone.

"Thank you Soroi." Satsuki said with a nod as he finished. "We'll take the first course now."

"Very well Lady Satsuki."

As he left, Satsuki raised her glass and those around the table followed suit, Gamagoori making sure he didn't knock anything else over at the table. "To Ira and Mako. May they have an easy engagement and a long marriage." Glasses clinked together and Gamagoori accepted a kiss from Mako happily. Plates of salad appeared before them and the conversation turned to the eventual wedding.

"When are you thinking of the ceremony taking place?" Ryuko said as she poked at her plate of greens.

"Within the next year, I think." Gamagoori took a sip of his wine. "Mako would rather get married sooner rather than later."

"Man, Gamagoori." Nonon laughed. "What happened to the big guy who had all the control? You get engaged and suddenly you're a whipped man!"

"Hey!" Ryuko jabbed her fork in Nonon's direction. "Just because Gamagoori is with Mako doesn't mean he's whipped! I'm sure they've come to this agreement together."

"He know's I'm just playing, right?" She looked across the table at the object of their discussion. Gamagoori was poking at his salad and seemed to be pointedly ignoring their conversation. He was shifting in his seat slightly. Mako leaned over to whisper in his ear, rubbing his shoulder lightly.

"Thinking about just how whipped you are Pet?" She murmured. "Perhaps I'll punish you with some tonight."

"Come on Gamagoori, don't just sit there and turn red at me. Answer the question!"

He cleared his throat as Mako returned to her food and talking with Sanageyama across the table. "I think you're just jealous Jakuzure. Mako and I are happy together and always talk through things. I'm in no way w-whipped." He brought the wine glass back to his lips and tried to act normal.

"Oh you big toad, of course I'm jealous." Nonon laughed. "You got the girl after it all! I'm just left with my music." She stuck her tongue out at her empty plate.

"Ooo, tell us about your music!" Mako interjected, much to his relief. Gamagoori was glad the conversation had steered away from him for a change and reached for Mako's hand under the table to give it a squeeze. She had other plans and scooted her chair closer to his, moving their clasped hands from her lap to his. Slipping her hand from his, Mako trailed her fingers along his leg, slowly moving upwards towards his crotch.

"That sounds like fun!" Mako said as she leaned into Gamagoori's side. To anyone else, it looked like she was just being affectionate. To Gamagoori, however, he realized that she was doing her best to torment him while in full view of his friends. Her hand had moved on to ghosting over where his cock was constrained and her side rubbed against the bindings hiding under his suit.

"M-Mako..." He murmured under his breath as Nonon kept talking. She heard him and ignored him outwardly, instead giving his cock a firm squeeze. Mako only stopped when Soroi came to remove their dishes.

"Was the food to your liking?" He asked.

"It was so good!" Mako said with a nod. "Much better than what I make at home."

"I'm sure you're a fine cook." Satsuki said, looking in their direction. "Gamagoori is always bragging about what you've made for him." She smiled as Mako turned red and looked up at Gamagoori in surprise.

"You really think so?" He just nodded, not trusting anything that could come out of his mouth after Mako's teasing. Before Mako could say more, the main course was brought out and the group resumed eating with gusto.

Gamagoori was listening to Houka describe some of his latest hacking escapades when his ear was drawn to the conversation that Mako was having with Ryuko and Satsuki.

"...thought about getting a pet?" Satsuki was asking.

"Oh, I don't know. Pets can be hard to deal with." Mako giggled as she continued to drink her wine. "Not sure I can take care of two at the same time." The girls laughed and Gamagoori choked on the wine he was drinking.

"You okay over there?" Ryuko said as he coughed. Mako slapped his back which didn't help much. In Gamagoori's opinion it made it worse, since he was once again brought to his attention that he was wrapped up and under Mako's control. Something inside him snapped. He was done playing this game with Mako. Gamagoori cleared his throat.

"Could I talk with you a moment, Mako?"

She looked at him, eyes wide in confusion. All she could do was nod before he grabbed her hand and dragged her away from the party. Nonon made some quip he couldn't hear and the rest of the party laughed. Gamagoori took her down a few more hallways before they stopped. The noise of the party barely reached them.

"Ira, what-" Mako's question was cut off with Gamagoori pushing her against the wall and kissing her, hard. She was panting when he pulled away from her for a moment.

"You're such a tease, Lady Makanshoku." He growled. "If this Pet didn't know any better, he would think that you're doing this all on purpose to get him worked up. Well, two can play at that game." He began to trail kisses down her neck.

"I-Ira!" She panted. Gamagoori smiled into her neck. It was obvious she was taken by surprise at his actions.

"You can punish me later all you like, but now," he pressed her body into hers, allowing her to feel just how hard his cock was after her teasing, "You too will suffer through the rest of the dinner aroused and wishing to leave so we can finish this." Relishing in the small noises she was making from his assault, Gamagoori continued, running his hand down to grab at her ass. "Shh, you don't want anyone to hear us. Don't want them to find out about what we do behind closed doors, right Lady Mankanshoku?"

Mako said nothing in response, only grabbed Gamagoori tighter and returned his kisses with equal fervor. Just as he was thinking of moving them to another room, a gentle cough came from behind them. They froze and Gamagoori slowly turned to see who had caught them.

"Lady Satsuki would like to announce that dessert will be served shortly." Soroi said with a deep bow. "She hopes that the two of you have worked out your problems and will be returning to the party soon." As quiet as he had come, Soroi left them, leaving the two of them flushed and embarrassed.

"I'm sorry." Mako said softly. Gamagoori looked at her, eyebrows raised.

"For what?"

She sniffed, and Gamagoori hoped she wasn't about to start crying. He was never sure how to handle a crying Mako. "I should have asked you if you were okay with doing things in public. I didn't mean for you to be so uncomfortable and ruin this evening." Gamagoori let out a laugh. He pulled her close and gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

"You didn't ruin this evening. Just made it...Interesting. I would have let you know if I wasn't comfortable with this." Mako nodded into his chest. She pulled away after a moment and looked up at him with a small smile.

"We should get back before they think we've either broken off the engagement or have skipped to the make up sex." She held out her hand for Gamagoori, who took it and gave it a squeeze. They walked through the hallways at a leisurely pace until they heard their friends voices once again.

"Ready to go back?" Gamagoori asked, looking down. Mako squared her shoulders and puffed out her chest.

"Ready." They took a step together before Mako stopped again. "Don't think you won't be punished for your actions just now, Pet." Her eyes flashed as she looked up at him with a smirk. "Don't want you to think you can get away with things."

"Of course, Lady Mankanshoku." Gamagoori chuckled. "I look forward to it."

"...And what happened next Pet?"

Gamagoori mumbled something that Mako couldn't make out. She struck him on the back with the flogger she held, clicking her tongue in disappointment.

"Now, now, you know you mustn't talk so quietly. Again, tell me what else you did wrong tonight."

"I spoke out of turn, Lady Mankanshoku." The flogger once again kissed his skin, causing him to moan. The ropes that still bound him offered some protection from the attack, but Mako had cut the shirt he had been wearing underneath to allow for his skin to be exposed.

"Thats not all that took place Pet, and you know it. Tell me what really happened, or else we'll proceed to a more...uncomfortable punishment."

His current punishment was already rather uncomfortable, arms tied behind him to his feet with even more rope and forced onto his knees. Keeping his balance was taking an extraordinary amount of concentration on his part, especially since Mako would only punish him further if he moved too much. She had elected for Gamagoori to keep the panties on as further humiliation, commenting that she should make him wear it more often. "_I like how your cock looks, straining behind that scrap of lace."_

"I-I did not know my place, Lady Mankanshoku. I was not given permission to act upon my desires at the party and in turn displeased you. P-Please forgive me." He bowed his head down as far as he could. There was a pause before Mako walked to his side and began to run her fingers through his hair.

"Oh Pet." Gamagoori's head was pulled back as Mako roughly grabbed his hair. He was forced to look into her face, eyes sparkling and smile wide. "You must be punished before you can be forgiven."

The flogger kissed his back once more.

* * *

Thank you for reading and hopefully you enjoyed it! As always, reviews/favorites make me super happy and if you want to follow me on tumblr I'm under the name musicaljinx. Until next time :


	7. Chapter 7

Well, this chapter is out a bit later than I had planned, but life has a way of getting in between me and my writing, blegh. Thank you to all who have read, reviewed, commented, or followed me. You are all lovely people.

* * *

"What do you think of this table setting Ira?"

"Looks nice Mako."

"You're not even looking!" Gamagoori opened one eye to see a magazine spread that Mako was pointing to.

"I'm looking now. Looks nice." He closed his eye again. There was a moment of silence before he heard the page turn and Mako let out an exaggerated sigh.

"It would be nice if you would help plan this wedding…"

"I would be more inclined to help if it wasn't so hot out." Gamagoori groaned. A heat wave had gripped the city, and there was no relief in their tiny house. He was too late when he went out to the stores to find fans and even a quick stop to talk with Mataro had proved fruitless. Not that he'd ever admit that he was desperate enough to enlist the help of that little thief, of course.

"It's going to be like this all week, supposedly. They said on the radio this morning." Mako said flipping through her magazine. "So you should probably get used to it. You could take off more clothes you know."

"The only reason I'm still wearing anything is because our windows are open." To Mako's delight, he was lounging on the couch in his underwear, trying to will a breeze to come through the window. So far that endeavour was failing. "The neighbors don't need to see everything."

"So I take it that means you're not up for exhibitionism then?" Mako said in an innocent tone. Gamagoori hummed.

"No, probably not."

They sat in silence for a while, Mako looking through her magazine while Gamagoori began to doze. The heat was making it hard for him to sleep regularly so he took what he could get. It wasn't like he was up to much on this lazy afternoon.

"You awake Ira?" He made a noncommittal noise, knowing that Mako would understand he was only slightly aware of what was going on. "You want to do something more fun?"

"I love you, but I don't think I can deal with touching another person. Too hot." Gamagoori mumbled. Mako giggled.

"Just a moment, I'll be back." He listened as she left the room and walked to the bedroom. There was a rustling and footsteps back into the room. Gamagoori was surprised when he felt a notebook and pen land on his chest and opened his eyes fully. The notebook was the one that Mako had dubbed her "Domme-book" complete with hearts and whips drawn on the front cover.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" He glanced at the smiling Mako, who was suffering through the heat in her bikini. Gamagoori thought that her outfit was the only tolerable thing about the temperature.

"Open it up!" She bounced up and down before realizing that was only distracting Gamagoori. Mako scowled and crossed her arms across her chest. Not having anything to look at any more, he turned back to the book with a laugh. He opened to the middle where a page was folded in half. Looking over what was written, he let out another laugh, this time a little nervous.

"So, you uh, want me to fill this out?" The smile returned to Mako's face and she nodded.

"I realized I didn't really have any idea all of what you may want to try, and my research suggests having a list of what partners are willing to do for one another makes the relationship stronger and I won't fuck up any more." Mako blushed. "I seem to do things out of order."

Gamagoori gestured for Mako to come closer, and gave her a soft kiss. "You're doing great. I am particularly enjoying your, ah, creativity."

Mako's smile turned wicked. "Well, just fill out that section and don't look through the book any more. I've got some ideas under development."

"I'm still impressed that you have written so much." Gamagoori flipped through the pages, noticing just about every page was filled with writing. "It was impossible to get you to write anything while in school. Obviously I should have told you about my kink earlier." Mako ruffled his hair.

"I would have never graduated high school then! Now come on Ira, do this for me? Might be something in it for you if you do…"

He uncapped the pen he had and sighed. "I told you that I'm not really up for things in this heat, Mako."

"Perhaps I have a different idea than you." Mako said as she walked out of the room. "Like you said, I'm creative!"

Gamagoori was beginning to wonder if he had been transported onto the surface of the sun. There was no way this heat was natural. Mako had disappeared after he had started filling out the worksheet she had given him. Apparently she had left the apartment while he was distracted. She had written instructions to rate various activities on a scale of one to five and note any that he would never, ever want to try. The list was thorough, with some things he had never heard of before. It also succeeded in turning him on and wanting Mako right then and there, temperature be damned.

After some time looking through the house for Mako and then seeing if there was anything cold to drink (two ice cubes was the best he could do) Gamagoori returned to the couch. Sleeping would help to pass the time at least, he reasoned as he sprawled out as best as he could. His mind had other ideas, returning back to the list. '_I wonder if Mako could even suspend me. If she could…_'

Gamagoori wasn't exactly sure how long he drifted through his fantasies, but he heard the front door closing and found that his hand had made its way to his cock. He looked up to see a rather amused Mako standing in the doorway with grocery bags in her arms.

"I see that my little project for you got you excited." The giggle in her voice made Gamagoori flush red. He sat up on the edge of the couch.

"Mako, I can explain…"

"I don't think you need to Pet." As it always did, the use of that name pulled Gamagoori into a submissive head space. It also helped that his mind was already down that path. His body hummed in anticipation. Mako shifted the bags in her hand before speaking again. "Would you like to play a little, Pet? I know the heat is rather intense…"

"I...would be up for something, Lady Mankanshoku."

"Well, I can see that already." Mako laughed as Gamagoori felt even his ears turn red. He shifted a little so he could try and cover up his excitement. "Oh no need to do that. You'll be losing that underwear soon enough. Just relax there for now Pet, I have a few things to take care of. I expect you to still be hard when I return, or else I'll assume you really don't want to do anything tonight."

"As you wish, Lady Mankanshoku." Mako left him again, heading to the kitchen to put away her groceries. He heard her let out an exclamation of frustration and she poked her head back into the room.

"Pet, bring me the notebook." Gamagoori looked at the book that had fallen to the floor. '_What would happen if I didn't do it?_' The thought floated through his head and he wondered just how much the heat was getting to him. He glanced back at Mako, who seemed to be red in the face, though he couldn't tell if it was from heat or frustration. Perhaps both?

"_Now_ Pet." Mako was able to read that he was being obstinate, but Gamagoori began to wonder just how far she was going to let him go. The corner of his mouth twitched as he tried to not flash a cheeky grin to the frustrated Mako.

"This is your final warning, bring me the notebook or there will be consequences." He remained sitting. Mako bit her lip as she walked into the room and bent over to pick up the book. Gamagoori watched as she opened to where he had filled how he felt about different activities. She seemed to be taking in his responses, her eyes flicking up to look at him then back to the page. Getting the information she needed, Mako tossed the book back to the floor, took one step forward, and slapped Gamagoori hard.

"How _dare_ you not do as you're told, Pet." She hissed as he turned his face back towards her, surprised at just how much force was behind her hit. Another slap followed, this time on the opposite side. "You are beginning to forget just how you should act towards me. I am the one who has control over you. Kneel. _Now_."

Gamagoori dropped onto the floor, knees hitting the ground hard in his haste. He brought his hand up to rub his stinging cheek, but Mako was having none of it. She grabbed his wrist.

"That is your punishment Pet. You will take it and thank me for teaching you how to be a proper pet."

"Th-thank you, Lady Mankanshoku." He mumbled as she released his arm. Not wishing to bring her anger on again, Gamagoori stayed motionless as Mako surveyed him.

"There is so much I could do to you right now my Pet, but I think what you need most is a time out. Remain here, arms behind your back, looking forward. I still have things to take care of. If I've noticed you've moved so much as an inch or your eyes have strayed from in front of you, you can expect a far worse punishment than before." Gamagoori settled himself into the position that Mako ordered him, fixing his eyes on on the wall in front of him. Mako moved in front of him, looking right into his eyes. Being on his knees brought him to about the same height as Mako standing, a fact that she joked about in other situations. Currently she didn't seem so amused by that.

Without another word she left him. Gamagoori did his best not to move. The sweltering heat of the day and the stress of the situation he was in caused sweat to form on his forehead and run down his face, though he didn't dare move to wipe it away. He got the feeling that she was checking in on him often, as the noises in the kitchen would stop for a couple minutes and then resume. It didn't sound or smell like she was cooking anything, and he had to wonder just what she was doing. He got so caught up in his thoughts that the rope being wrapped around his wrists was a surprise.

"Keep still." Mako ordered in a stern voice. "I'm trying something new and I don't need you fidgeting." He continued to stare at the spot on the wall he had chosen, not moving as Mako laced the rope together around his wrists. "Over, under, twist, over, under, twist." She sang under her breath.

Gamagoori bit his lip so he didn't start laughing. Even when tying him up, Mako's playfulness shone through. With a tug, Mako took a step back, admiring her work.

"Not bad for a first try!" She said as he heard the snap of a picture being taken. Gamagoori felt his face go from normal to beet red in seconds flat. "This is for my reference, Pet, don't you worry. I'll even show you later so you can see just how good you look." He said nothing, trying to rationalize that Mako wasn't the kind of person to send out personal photos like that. But was Lady Mankanshoku the same?

Once again, Mako left the room, her unspoken command to not move still hanging over Gamagoori. When he was sure that Mako wasn't going to be looking in on him (she was walking to their bedroom by the sound of it) he tested how much he could move in the restraints. Not much, was his finding. Mako hadn't cut off circulation, but the rope was tight against his wrists, and he figured if he moved too much they would become rather painful. The ropework extended up from his wrists too, keeping his forearms together as well. Gamagoori started to wonder how it looked and hoped Mako was in a sharing mood with her pictures.

"I don't think I'm ever going to get tired with seeing you on your knees." Mako said from behind him. She walked till she was behind him and placed a blindfold over his eyes. "I'd like what I'm doing to be a surprise. Now, on your feet. We're going to move you a little." Gamagoori shifted his weight so he was able to get himself off the floor. When he wobbled off balance, Mako was there to help him regain his center. She grabbed his cock through his underwear and pulled him along gently. Though he had remained erect as Mako had asked, being led somewhere unknown by his cock was making him harder than before. "Might need to get a collar if I'm going to do this again." She muttered under her breath. "Though I don't think you mind being moved this way."

They didn't walk far, only into their hallway space before Mako let go and left him standing alone. Gamagoori noticed he was on what felt like a bedsheet, since they had no carpeting in the house. In one fluid motion, he felt his underwear being pulled down to the floor. He let out a soft groan as Mako ran her hands gently up his legs towards his freed cock. His groans grew louder as she lightly teased him with her fingers.

"Perhaps if you're good today, I'll help you with this." She placed a soft kiss on the head and pulled back. Gamagoori felt her tugging on his bound arms. "Lay on your back, Pet." He did as he was told with help from Mako, his spatial awareness limited by his blindfold. Having his arms tied and now pinned under him was uncomfortable, but manageable. He wondered just how long he would be down here. Rope being tied around his ankles interrupted his thoughts.

"Wouldn't want you going anywhere." Mako said with a laugh. Gamagoori didn't even try to test the ties on his legs; they felt just as tight as the ones around his wrists. He instead listened as Mako shuffled something towards him and then...struck a match?

"Now, how best to do this..." Her muttering came from his side. It seemed Mako had settled herself next to him. He flinched slightly when she poured something on top of him. "Just some massage oil Pet." Mako hummed as she rubbed the oil onto him. The gentle rubbing lulled him into a calm state of mind, enjoying the feeling of Mako's hands all over. She strayed lower, slowly running her hand over his cock. It took very little time before Gamagoori was moaning as he thrust into Mako's hand. Mako stopped, leaving him on the edge. He whined, though he knew it would do him no good.

"Are you ready Pet?" Mako asked after she let him suffer for a long moment. He nodded, unsure of just what she was going to be doing to him

When the first drops of hot wax hit his chest, Gamagoori cried out in surprise and arched his back of the floor. He felt Mako place a hand on his shoulder to keep him from moving any further. Heat and wax were the last things he had been expecting.

"Pet, I didn't tell you to move." Mako chided as she pushed him back down gently. Gamagoori hissed as he felt more wax being dripped onto his chest. Now that he had gotten over the initial shock, the feeling of the wax slowly running down felt like gentle touches caressing him. He shifted, enjoying the sensation.

"You seem as if you're getting comfortable Pet. We wouldn't want that now, would we? I do remember you saying it was too hot out…" A stream of ice water fell onto his chest. The sudden temperature change made him writhe on the floor, his thoughts incoherent with the different sensations. Mako's hand brought him back to reality.

"Enjoying yourself?" Even though Gamagoori couldn't see her face, he could hear the smile in her voice.

"Yes, Lady Mankanshoku." He panted.

"I'm glad. Time for some more?" Gamagoori simply nodded.

Knowing what was coming didn't change the sensations that Gamagoori was feeling. The steady drip of the candle across his chest and the heat spreading from the drops were pleasurable. Every so often, Mako would switch back to the ice water, flicking droplets onto him or pouring the water all over. Over and over she alternated the hot and the cold, driving Gamagoori mad.

"P-please Lady Mankanshoku." He begged. "Please-"

"Shh, be quiet Pet. The windows are still open." Gamagoori bit his lip. The teasing wasn't enough to bring him to orgasm, but the sensations were sending him out of his mind. The torture continued, and soon Gamagoori even forgot to be silent, his moans and pleading becoming louder than before.

"Mako, please!" She was dripping the wax closer and closer to his cock and Gamagoori could no longer take the torture. All he craved was release.

"I should punish you for misspeaking Pet." Mako purred in his ear. "But I am a generous Domme, and you'll do well to remember that." He heard her put down the candle that she had been using and move herself down his side. "I think you've had enough for today. Let me help you with this."

Gamagoori could only sigh in relief as Mako wrapped her hand around his cock. She stroked him with a deliberate hand, murmuring soft nothings to him as she brought him to climax. As he came down from his high, Mako removed his blindfold and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

"Feeling good?" Gamagoori was sure he nodded, though in his state of mind he wasn't entirely sure. Mako let out a sigh that confirmed his action. "Oh good, I've been wanting to try that for a while." Her grin was infectious. He smiled in return and lifted his head up.

"Wha-what happened?" While he knew that Mako was pouring wax on him, Gamagoori didn't quite expect it to be so...colorful.

Mako laughed. "I wanted to see how you'd look in pink!"

Gamagoori made a face at Mako, who only laughed harder. "Mako!" All he could do was struggle on the floor, bound and tied as he was.

"Oh, you need to be cleaned off before I let you go. I'm not cleaning any wax you trail through the house."

"You should get better at having the tools you need next to you!" Gamagoori called out after her as she once again left him for the kitchen.

"You'll like this though!" Mako said as she returned, holding a glass full of knives in her hand. While Gamagoori was glad to see they were only dull butter knives, he was unsure what she was going to do with it. She removed one from the cup and placed it against his chest. He was surprised to feel how cold it was, and he guessed they had been in the freezer for the afternoon. It felt wonderful after so much heat and Gamagoori began drifting off as Mako gently scraped the wax from his skin.

"Alright, up you sit." Mako shook his shoulder, waking him from the nap he had decided to take. Gamagoori groaned, thankful for the help she gave to get him upright. He noticed his legs were untied, but he had lost sensation in his arms from sleeping on them.

"Could you untie me before I fall asleep next time?" He murmured, his voice rough from sleep. "I like to be able to feel all my bodyparts when I wake up.

Mako blushed and nodded before going to his back and untying him. "I didn't expect you to actually fall asleep."

"I was comfortable." He sighed as the blood began flowing in his arms again. Mako stayed behind him to massage his arms and shoulders.

"I guess that's good? You haven't been sleeping well in this heat any way." Gamagoori rolled his shoulders and got to his feet, brushing off some errant wax. Mako joined him and hugged him from behind. "You should go shower. I got us Popsicles for when you get out"

"Mmm." They stood together for a bit, Gamagoori enjoying Mako's embrace. After a few minutes had passed she took a step back and gave him a slap on his ass. He yelped in surprise.

"Get going!" Mako giggled. "Or else I'll eat them all without you."

Gamagoori grumbled as he made his way to the bathroom. Mako didn't joke about those sorts of things and he really wanted a Popsicle.

* * *

Thank you again for reading! As always, I'm up for talking here or on tumblr (musicaljinx). Until next time.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello again! Back with another chapter for you all. Thank you, as always, for reading, favoriting, following, and reviewing. You are all lovely human beings. Now, onto what you came here to read...

* * *

Mako ran up to the front door and yanked the door open. "Good news Ira!" She sang as she skipped into the hallway. Gamagoori met her coming out of the kitchen with a sandwich and glass of water, looking confused.

"What sort of good news?"

"I got a job!" Mako danced around as she removed the heels she was wearing. It was obvious that she had dressed up for the interview. Blouse, skirt, and heels were not Mako's normal outfit, but Gamagoori did admit that she looked powerful when she chose to dress this way. He was reminded of the short time when she was fight club president and attended meetings. After some time, she was going toe to toe against him for control within the school. And while he gave her grief about being one of the worst students he ever dealt with, Gamagoori could not deny that she was calculating and driven when it came to certain affairs.

"Earth to Gamagoori?"

"I heard you." He walked into the family room and took a seat on the couch, setting his food down. Mako watched him, an expectant look on her face.

"Aren't you going to congratulate me?" The hurt tone in her voice tugged at Gamagoori's heart. He gestured for her to come over and wrapped his arms around her when she got close.

"I just needed to set down my food so I could congratulate you properly." Gamagoori murmured into her hair. He tilted her chin towards him and kissed her. "What's the job?"

"I'll be working for Lady Satsuki! Filing papers, attending some meetings for her, general busy work she says." Mako hopped into Gamagoori's lap and settled in, her eyes shining in happiness at her achievement.

"What brought about this desire to get a job? When I brought it up before, you didn't seem very enthusiastic about the idea." Leaning to the side, he grabbed the plate of food. Mako opened her mouth and pointed, which caused Gamagoori to sigh, and he gave her the first bite of his sandwich.

Mako seemed to fit half the sandwich into her mouth, causing Gamagoori to wait for her to finish chewing her 'bite,' a little sad he would have to go and make himself another one after this. "Well, you said I should be earning some money for my…activities with you, so I figured I would ask Satsuki if she could help me out!"

"You don't have to do that for me." Gamagoori said before taking a bite of his sandwich.

"But I want to!" Mako crossed her arms and looked up at him. For once he couldn't read the expression on her face. "I want to do things for you with my own money, not always having you support me." Her cheeks were pink and her eyes shone, and Gamagoori knew that expression well. Mako got this way when she decided that she was going to do things her way, no matter what. He knew there was no use arguing with her when she got this way.

"Well, you'll have to tell me all about this job later, I'm thinking we could go celebrate someplace a bit more...intimate." He popped the last bit of sandwich in his mouth and scooped up a giggling Mako. Now was not the time to worry about Mako taking too much on her shoulders, and who knew? Perhaps this would be a good outlet for her endless bounds of energy.

xxx

Mako rubbed the sleep out of her eye and looked over to where Gamagoori lay. It took her a moment to realize that he didn't seem to be there, it was just sheets and pillows playing with her sleep deprived mind. It had been almost a month since she started working for Lady Satsuki. When she took the job, she hadn't realized just how busy she would be. Between planning her wedding, keeping things stable around the house, working, and trying to fit in some time to do scenes with Gamagoori, Mako had no time to do anything for herself.

'_You actually haven't had sex with your fiance in two weeks. Wonder what he thinks about that?_' A nasty little voice piped up in her head, causing her to shake her head violently. She couldn't think of that. What she was doing was for their future pleasure, so what if right now she was so busy she couldn't even remember the last time she sat down with Gamagoori for dinner? '_I can't give up now. I need to show that I can take care of myself!_'

Rolling herself over, Mako pulled the covers back over her head. It was her first day off in a while and Mako didn't feel like getting out of bed any time soon. She had thought Gamagoori wasn't working either and had looked forward to cuddling up next to him all morning. '_I guess the pillow will have to do_.' Reaching her arm out to draw over the nearest pillow, her fingers brushed against a piece of paper. She picked it up and sat herself up, holding the note in front of her to read it.

"_Lady Mankanshoku,_

_Please forgive my forwardness, but your Pet believes that you have been working too hard. I wish to take care of you this entire day, so please relax in bed as long as you would like. Ring the bell when you are ready to be served breakfast._

_Your Ever Faithful Pet"_

Mako let the paper fall onto her lap from her loose hands, and tried to resist bursting into tears. After all the time she spent working hard and almost ignoring Gamagoori these past weeks, he would go so far to create a day all about her. There was no way she could thank him enough for this. After she gained her composure back, Mako reached for the small silver bell that was on Gamagoori's night stand. Wondering just what her day was going to be like from here on out, she gave it a tentative ring.

At first, Mako was not sure that she had rung it loud enough, or that perhaps he had not heard. For a moment she even considered that Gamagoori hadn't expected her to be up until later and had left. A soft knock at the door signaled that he had arrived and was waiting for her to allow him entrance. Mako swallowed around a lump in her throat. Why was she all of a sudden nervous?

"May I enter, Lady Mankanshoku?" His deep voice made her made her shiver.

"Y-yes, Pet. You may enter."

The hallway was dark, so it was only when Gamagoori entered, his head bowed towards her, that she was able to take in his outfit. A long while ago they had discussed, amongst other things, what clothing turned them on the most. It seemed that he had decided to wear one she had brought up.

"I hope you approve of my outfit, Lady Mankanshoku. It was chosen especially for your pleasure." Gamagoori raised his head and the corner of his mouth twitched as though he was trying to not smile at her unabashed open mouth staring. The straps around his chest and upper arms that formed the base of the Nudist Beach 'uniform' looked good stretched over his muscles. '_He'll be wearing that more often now_.' Mako thought as she saw the tall collar around his neck, drinking in the sight of him. These were all close replicas of what he had worn before, though instead of the belt Gamagoori had opted for the pair of panties she had purchased him previously.

"May I bring you your breakfast now Lady Mankanshoku?" He asked while Mako looked him up and down.

"Yes, that would be acceptable." Mako managed to get out, her mouth dry and mind stuck on just how good Gamagoori looked. Another bow and Gamagoori retreated back into the hall to pick up a tray that lay near the door. He placed it across her lap and took a step back before kneeling at her side, waiting for Mako to make the next move.

The meal he had brought her was full of her favorites. French toast with strawberries and whipped cream, sausage and bacon, all accompanied with a cup of tea and orange juice. She had to stifle a laugh, however, when she looked to her utensils only to find her riding crop neatly lined up next to the fork and spoon.

"Well done Pet. I see that you are learning how to best please me." Mako began to eat her breakfast with gusto. Everything tasted wonderful. She felt a little awkward eating while Gamagoori just waited for her to finish, unsure of what she should do next.

"Lady Mankanshoku, If I may be permitted to speak." Gamagoori interrupted her thoughts. She nodded at him to go on, her mouth too full to say anything. "You taken too much on these past few weeks and your Pet is worried that you are becoming overworked. Your Pet also realizes what he has been selfish and has not done anything for his Lady recently. For today, your Pet would like to help you relax in however way you see fit." He looked up at her and gave her a soft smile. "What can I do for you, Lady Mankanshoku?"

Mako sipped at her tea, thinking. Gamagoori was giving her free reign for her to do anything all day. She was in control, but she didn't have to do any work that she didn't want to do. The thought excited her.

"For starters Pet, you may clear away the dishes." Gamagoori hummed in acknowledgement as he got to his feet. Mako removed the riding crop from the tray and held it in her hands as the plates were removed. As he left with the tray, Mako flicked the crop against Gamagoori's bare ass, causing him to jump and rattle the dishes. He glanced over his shoulder and she gave him grin as she tried to contain her laughter. Rolling his eyes, he left her giggling on the bed. Upon his return, Gamagoori climbed up next to her, drawing back the covers so the only thing covering her was her nightgown.

"I don't believe I said you could join me on the bed, Pet." Mako said, turning away so Gamagoori couldn't see the excitement she felt.

"Hmm, you can punish me later Lady Mankanshoku." He reached his hand out to cradle her face. "But you didn't seem to know what to do next. I can help you make that decision. You need to be taken care of, and I intend to start now." The kiss he laid on her lips started gentle at first, but soon became insistent and heated. Mako was helpless as Gamagoori pulled her nightgown over her head, too drunk on the sensation of his strong touch and insistent hands. She had missed this.

Gamagoori took his time as he worked his way from her lips, down her neck, and lower. He spent a while kissing and playing with her breasts, eliciting loud moans from Mako. It had been a long while since her body had been so thoroughly worshiped. Growing impatient, however, she put her hands on Gamagoori's head, pushing him lower towards her aching pussy. Understanding what she wanted, he took to the task with the same excitement he had shown to her upper body. Through gently kisses, a talented tongue, and the occasional nip, Mako cried out as her orgasm rolled over her. Gamagoori paused as she rode it out, but returned to his task when she had regained some of her control

"P-pet!" Mako gasped as his tongue teased her sensitive clit. "Wh-wha-what-" Gamagoori looked into her eyes and she felt him smile against her thigh. Not giving her an answer, he gently coaxed another orgasm out of her, the waves of pleasure crashing into her, mind blissfully blank.

"I hope that was acceptable, Lady Mankanshoku." Gamagoori muttered when he had settled once again by Mako's side. Still reeling from her two climaxes, she could only nod her head. She reached out her arms and Gamagoori drew her into an embrace. Full from her delicious breakfast and drained from her recent activity, Mako nodded off feeling comfortable and loved.

xxx

It was obvious to Mako the second time she awoke that Gamagoori had left again. His warm body was not to her side like it was when she drifted off. Feeling much more awake than before she made her way out of bed and towards the bathroom. Opening the door,  
Mako found Gamagoori humming as he was mopping the floor. Mako cleared her throat.

"Lady Mankanshoku." He set the mop aside and bowed. "What may I do for you?"

"You should have stayed in bed with me." Mako frowned. "I missed waking up next to you."

"I am sorry Lady Mankanshoku." Gamagoori looked up into Mako's eyes. "I just wanted to get some cleaning done so all you had to do was relax today."

Mako had to work to keep her face straight. "Be that as it may, I did not give you permission to leave me Pet. First you will draw me a bath and give me a shoulder rub. Then I expect you to finish the cleaning on your hands and knees."

"As you wish, Lady Mankanshoku." He bowed his head again before he moved towards the bathroom. Mako watched him, appreciating just how good Gamagoori looked in his outfit of the day. She followed him a moment later into their tiny bathroom, standing to the side as he filled up the small tub with hot water. He nodded towards her when it was ready and Mako lowered herself into the steaming water.

She sighed at the warmth, wondering just how long she could stay in the bath without becoming a raisin. Could she become a raisin? She wasn't a grape true, but were there such things as human raisins? Old people looked like raisins, perhaps they had just sat in the tub too long…

As if he realized that Mako was beginning to think too much, Gamagoori placed his large hands on her shoulders and began to rub out the tension that she had begun to form these past weeks.

"That feels so good." Mako moaned as he massaged a particularly tight spot.

Gamagoori kissed her shoulder. "You've been working too hard." She sunk down lower into the water, preventing him from going any further. He clicked his tongue. "I'm here to help. You don't have to do everything on your own."

"You can't do my job for me though!"

"True, but I can help with other things. Dinner, making appointments, figuring out fun things for you to do to me...or things I can do for you. You don't have to do it all alone. We're in this all together, and you should have some pleasures in life as well."

"Are you talking about in general or in the bedroom?" Mako dipped her head under to start washing her hair.

"I think both." Gamagoori chuckled. He ruffled Mako's wet hair, ignoring her protests.

"I should punish you for that." She said with a half hearted glare, to which Gamagoori tried to hold a serious expression towards.

"Forgive me, Lady Mankanshoku." Gamagoori sounded unfazed by her words, and Mako decided that she was going to make this evening rather painful on his ass.

"I think I'd like to go out for a walk with you and get some lunch. Be dressed in your nicest outfit and ready for me while I finish my bath." She gave him a stern look. "Keep what you're wearing on under your clothes."

Gamagoori's cheeks turned a light pink and he nodded. Mako laughed as he left and resumed to washing herself. She took her time, relaxing as the heat from the water made her feel as if she was drifting away on a cloud. Not as good as the way Gamagoori made her feel earlier that morning, but still a nice way to spend her day. After some time, Mako's fear of turning into a raisin resurfaced and she decided it was time out. Walking out in the hallway with her towel, she noticed Gamagoori sitting ready for her by the front door. He looked towards her and smiled.

"Ready and waiting Lady Mankanshoku."

Mako grinned back and hurried away to change. This was shaping up to be a nice day.

xxx

"I'm never leaving the house again."

Mako was on the couch, laughing at the horrified look that was still on Gamagoori's face. Mako had decided that they could drop the names while out, to keep their private relationship on the down low. Gamagoori had chosen an outfit that hid his undergarments for the most part. The collar was still visible, but it looked like a turtleneck with the black t-shirt and jacket he wore. Mako thought it looked nice, a subtle way to go out while still in their rolls.

The date had been going well, lunch at their favorite restaurant followed by a walk around the nearby park. They were finishing up their ice cream when they happened upon Mikisugi, who seemed to be working on his tan. Pleasantries were exchanged and they were discussing Mako's recent job when Mikisugi broke off and peered at Gamagoori.

"_Are you wearing a Nudist Beach outfit under there?_" He had asked, taking a step closer and made a move to poke at the leather. Gamagoori had taken a step back, looked between the confused Mikisugi and an amused Mako, who looked like she was about to burst. It was too much for him and he picked up a now howling Mako and ran them home, where he now believed he would stay for the rest of his days.

"The look...on your face…" Mako gasped out wiping tears from her eyes. Gamagoori was sitting on the floor against the couch, face buried in his hands. She took a few steadying breaths to calm herself down before she ran her hands through his hair, trying to sooth his embarrassment. "There, there Pet. You knew that this was a possible outcome for wearing your collar out."

"I just didn't think anyone would notice. Of course we had to run into Mikisugi of all people…"

"Forget about him." Mako said in a soft voice. "All that should matter to you is just how good you look to me with your collar on. And you do look good. In fact, I believe you are entirely overdressed my Pet. Strip out of those clothes so I can appreciate your body some more."

"Yes Lady Mankanshoku." Gamagoori stood and was soon out of his street clothes. For all the blustering he made about how he felt about running into someone he knew, his erection was clearly outlined through the panties he wore. Mako gestured him closer.

"It seems that you didn't hate that experience as much as you say…" She stroked him through the thin fabric causing him to arch into her touch. "What are you thinking about right now? Be honest Pet."

"I'm-I'm thinking about how I am utterly yours, Lady Mankanshoku. How, if you said so, I would wear this outfit at all times if it pleased you." Mako gripped his cock hard, causing him to gasp in response.

"Is that all Pet?"

"All I've been able to think about all day is how much I want you. How sexy you looked this morning when I was pleasuring you, how relaxed you were in the bath, how happy you were outside. I want you so bad, but…" Gamagoori looked away, blushing.

"But…?" Mako felt her thoughts become foggy, her desire for Gamagoori making her want to drop her facade and have her way with him right then and there, but she knew it would be more pleasurable for the both of them to draw it out a little longer.

Gamagoori settled himself down on the floor, kneeling in front of Mako so that they were eye level. "But I need to be punished for my all of my failures from today."

"Hmm." Mako nodded, glad that he was taking some control of the scene. She would have to talk with him about doing it more often. "What should your punishment be?"

"I-I think the riding crop would be acceptable, Lady Mankanshoku. I don't want you to work too hard today."

Mako bit back a laugh. "Are you trying to get off easy Pet?"

"No! You're just...Today is…I mean…" Gamagoori stuttered out before Mako took mercy on him.

"I think this is a fine punishment for you, Pet. Go back to the bedroom and wait for me on your knees." She crooked her finger at him. He bent over and she placed a kiss on his lips. "Now get back there."

Mako stretched and stood up to follow the retreating Gamagoori. She took a detour to the kitchen to grab a glass of water for after they were done, knowing that, if she had her way, neither would be getting out of bed for a while. Best to prepare beforehand. There was no real plan for the scene Mako realized as she entered the room, and looked over the kneeling Gamagoori, and she realized she was fine with that. Not everything they did in these roles had to be extreme.

"I have a deal to make with you Pet. Eyes up." He lifted his head as Mako ran her hand across his back. She felt his body shudder under her touch as she grazed her fingers over his hard muscles. His eyes tracked her movement as she walked to the side of the bed to place the cup on the side table and bend to grab the riding crop. "You need to be reminded of your place, this is true. However, I am not in the mood for anything strenuous tonight. It is my day off." Mako went to the edge of the bed and sat down, tapping the crop in her hand. "So what I propose is two lashes for every article of clothing we are wearing." Gamagoori gave her a confused look.

"Lady Mankansoku what-"

The riding crop tapped on his head. "I'm not finished Pet." Mako stuck out her tongue. "As I was saying before you rudely interrupted me, two lashes for every piece of clothing we are wearing. Seven items total, fourteen hits. I will choose what clothing goes. Once we are both stripped down, your punishment will be fulfilled and then we will make love. Is this acceptable to you?"

Mako watched as lust filled Gamagoori's eyes and she tried to not squirm as he purred "As you wish, Lady Mankanshoku."

Resisting the desire to skip right to the sex, Mako purposefully stood and walked to behind Gamagoori. Giving him no warning, she struck his thighs twice in quick succession, enjoying the sharp intake of breath that let her know that he had felt the sting. "I'll be taking my dress off. Pity you can't look and enjoy my cute underwear." As she pulled her dress over her head she heard Gamagoori mutter something.

"What did you say Pet?"

"I said I'd much prefer to see you naked, Lady Mankanshoku." Mako could hear the grin in his voice. _That would not do_.

Three lashes landed on Gamagoori's ass, causing him to groan. "An extra one for your cheek Pet. Loose the arm bands." She waited as he quickly removed the scraps of fabric. Ignoring her inner voice that questioned just how the bands were actually clothing, she decided to hurry things along a bit. Four hits that she counted out over Gamagoori's restrained sounds. "Vest...thing and underwear." She said in a breathless voice. "Eyes forward."

"If I didn't know any better, I would think you're in a hurry Lady Mankanshoku." Gamagoori had to stand to remove the panties, which he did in a far slower fashion than Mako would have liked. She was in a hurry. Her own underwear was soaked and it was only through sheer force of will that she didn't drop her character right this moment.

When he returned to his knees, Mako hit him twice. "Those were for your smart remarks." In her head she counted to one hundred before hitting him once on his thigh. "One." She tapped the crop on his side as she counted to one hundred once again. Gamagoori was getting anxious as well, wiggling away from her taps. Mako didn't let him move far, and when she reached one hundred again she struck the opposite thigh. "Two." Without saying anything she removed her bra, throwing it to the side so Gamagoori could see that she had removed her clothing item.

Mako paused for a moment before deciding she couldn't resist any longer. "Bed. Now." She commanded, throwing the crop to the side. Gamagoori didn't need to be told twice. He turned around, picked her up, and set her on the bed.

"This is the first time I've ever known you to break, Lady Mankanshoku." Gamagoori growled as he placed open mouth kisses along her neck, nipping at her skin gently.

"I'm just putting it off, for now." Mako gasped as he began rubbing her through her panties. "Don't think I'll forget."

"Of course not."

There was an urgency to their love making, Mako and Gamagoori both craving release after such a long time apart. It was not long before Mako was crying out in pleasure as Gamagoori slid his hard cock into her. The pace was quick as both raced towards climax, their moans and gasps intertwining in a symphony of ecstasy. Mako was the first to reach orgasm, Gamagoori's name falling from her mouth like a holy mantra, which then sent him over the edge as well.

They lay together for a while, panting and letting their heart rate return to normal. Not that either had the mind to speak either. Gamagoori reached over and took Mako's hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I love you, Ira Gamagoori." Mako breathed out, turning her head towards him. Her face shone with such love that Gamagoori had to blink back tears that pricked at the corner of his eyes.

"I love you too, Mako Mankanshoku."

Gamagoori drew her to his side and gave her a kiss. They held each other close and talked about all that had happened today and the past month, now that neither of them were going anywhere. Mako vowed to take it easy as Gamagoori promised he didn't mind helping her out at times.

"You were very good today, taking care of things for me." Mako yawned as she snuggled against Gamagoori. "Wonder what it would be like to have you take control over me in the bedroom for a change."

Gamagoori kissed her forehead. "I think that could be arranged."

* * *

Thank you for reading again! Please feel free to let me know what you think either here or tumblr (musicaljinx). I enjoy talking with folks. Till next time.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you to everyone who has read, favorited, or followed this story. You are all great!

* * *

Mako couldn't understand why her pillow was moving away from her. She groaned and grabbed at it, trying to keep it there beneath her head. When it tried to pull away again she held tighter. No pillow of hers was going to fly away.

"Mako, I have to go to work." Gamagoori mumbled from above her.

"Pillow stays."

"I am your pillow." He laughed and gingerly lifted her limp body, positioning her so her head was resting on the undisturbed pillow pile that Mako had ignored in favor of sleeping on his chest the night before.

"Why you up so early?" Mako rubbed her eyes, trying to see the clock for what time it was.

"We have a project we're working on. It needs to be finished by the end of next week and I need to be there as soon as I can to take care of things." Gamagoori smoothed her hair and placed a peck on her forehead. "Go back to sleep love, your alarm will still go off when you need to get up."

Gentle snores were his only answer and he quietly made his way out, sad that he couldn't stay for more sleep with Mako. He hoped that the project would go smooth so he could spend his mornings once again with Mako draped over him.

xxx

"Ira! You're home! I made soup for dinner!" Mako called out when she heard the front door close later that night. Since both had started working, their dinners had become more simple, but they still enjoyed spending time together talking about their day and eventually moving to the front room where Gamagoori would read and Mako would fall asleep watching tv. She walked out to greet him in the hall. "I thought chicken noodle would be nice for this weather we're having and-are you okay?"

Mako knew Gamagoori to have become a rather calm individual since they started dating and living together. He was passionate about things and could be emotional when the time called for it, but he remained even keeled for the most part. The hardness in his face surprised her and he didn't seem to notice her standing in the hall looking towards him.

"Ira?" He seemed to notice her at last, and Mako watched as his face softened towards her.

"Oh, hello Mako." His voice was weary, as if he was keeping his emotions buried. "I'm sorry, I'm not feeling well. I was just going to go to bed."

"But it's only seven!" She pouted. Dinner was a highlight of her working day.

Gamagoori let out a sigh. "I know. I have to go in early again tomorrow as well, so I just want to get some sleep. I'll make it up to you this weekend okay? We'll go out for a nice dinner together. I just…need to get through this project." Mako nodded and went over and gave him a tight hug as best she could.

"I understand. At least take some soup to eat? Don't want you going to bed hungry." He gave her a small smile and a kiss.

"Of course. Thank you for understanding." Mako stayed in the front hall as Gamagoori left to get his dinner, walking back to their bedroom with a bowl of soup and closing the door softly behind him. As she got herself her dinner, Mako tried to not be concerned. Work was stressful and Gamagoori must just be having a rough day. She went through the rest of the night on her own, tidying the kitchen, making Gamagoori his lunch for the next day, writing an extra special note to go with it, then heading into the bedroom.

Mako crawled in next to Gamagoori who was facing away from her, noting that his breathing wasn't deep enough for him to be asleep. He didn't move when she placed a kiss on his shoulder and snuggled next to him. Understanding he wasn't in a mood to cuddle, Mako whispered she loved him and tried once again to not feel worried about his emotional state. '_It's been a rough day for him. Tomorrow will be better_.'She thought as she nodded off to sleep.

xxx

It didn't get better.

In fact, Mako thought glumly as she looked into her cup full of lukewarm tea, it got worse.

It was her day off as well as Gamagoori's, but she found herself sitting alone on the couch wondering what she was going to do about her fiance. He had been coming home later and later since that first day and it had now been a week of late nights and early mornings. The promise of a weekend date had fallen by the wayside in favor of another day of long hours. There was always updates on when he was going to be home, and small gestures of love, but Mako wasn't stupid. This was spiraling out of control. The worst part was that Gamagoori wouldn't even tell her what the problem was.

This made her angry more than anything, but what could Mako do? She knew that yelling at him about this would do nothing, especially since she saw him for all of five minutes a day. He seemed to be shutting down as the days passed, leaving Mako alone to try and figure how to make things better. All she could do was wait this storm out and then tell him to _never do this to her again_.

Mako picked up her phone to send a text to Ryuko to see whether her friend was free to hang out, when a text alert lit up her screen. She was surprised to see it was from Gamagoori. Recently his texts came late in the afternoon saying he was going to be home late. Not sure what he would be saying at this time of day, she opened it up.

'_Can't do this any more. Be home early._' Mako felt her stomach plummet. The curtness of the text set her nerves on edge. She stared at the phone that was now held in shaking hands.

'_What can't you do any more?_' She managed to type and send off. A tense few minutes passed as everything from infidelity to calling the wedding off flitted through her thoughts. The text alert for his response was nearly drowned out by her pounding heart.

'_Can't deal with work. I feel like I can't breath. I need to get out of here before I snap._' Mako almost cried in relief. It wasn't her. However, it was still worrying to see that Gamagoori was feeling that low.

'_What can I do for you Ira? I want to help._' She didn't have to wait long this time, the response came through moments after she sent her question.

'_Break me._'

xxx

Gamagoori stood at the front door, his hand hovering over the doorknob. The week he had just gone through was easily one of the worst of his life. The project he was working on was his first in a supervisory role, and some of his coworkers took to making it difficult on him. They questioned his every decision, tore down all his ideas, and ignored anything he asked them to do. Not all were this bad, but the few rotten apples were spoiling it for him. So Gamagoori did what he had to do. He did the work all himself, fixing the mistakes they made, ignoring their snide remarks.

Today was the last straw.

His coworker had commented on going home early so he could enjoy the company of his girlfriend and laughed about how '_Gamagoori will be stuck here all night because he can't seem to do anything right on this project._' Looking back, Gamagoori was proud of himself for not burying the man into the ground with one hit. He calmly left, told his boss he was leaving for the day, texted Mako, and began to walk the five miles home.

An hour late, Gamagoori contemplated his next move on his front porch. He had been numb when he had messaged Mako last, his brain in a fog that had taken root over the past week and now held him firm. He didn't even want to think about how much he had neglected Mako in the past week. At the very least he remembered what he asked of her, but he wasn't sure what he meant by it. Would Mako figure out a meaning to it?

Realizing there was nothing else he could do but confront his fiancee, Gamagoori opened the front door.

"Mako?" He called down the darkened hallway. The sliver of light coming from under the bedroom door was the brightest light in the house, thanks to the falling evening. Gamagoori stooped to take off his shoes and found a note in the place where he usually placed them.

'_Take off your clothes and meet me in the bedroom.'_

As he did as the note instructed, neatly folding his clothes to the side as he took them off, Gamagoori felt odd. Detached. The week had been filled with so much stress that being home, not doing work, had put him on edge. Usually he looked forward to these scenes with Mako, but currently all he could think of was how dull his mind felt and how wound up he was over everything. He walked down the hall and gently knocked. No response came, but he heard a shifting of the bed, which he took as all the invitation he was going to get.

Opening the door into the bedroom Gamagoori was surprised to see Mako still fully dressed, perched on the edge of the bed. He kneeled on the floor in front of her as he was used to doing in this situation. His eyes focused only on her while she kept her face angled away from him. They stayed this way for a while, which made Gamagoori even more anxious. He looked away.

"Lady Mankan-"

As always, the slap Mako delivered across his face surprised him. He could take the hit, but, as he had explained to Mako, it forced him into a submissive state of mind that made him feel more vulnerable than anything else she could do. Knowing it wasn't worth the effort to react, Gamagoori let out a breath slowly, the sting fading into numbness. If Mako wanted to hit him, fine. He deserved it for how he had treated her this week

Mako got to her feet and walked around to where Gamagoori couldn't see. Her hand on his back pushing him forward so that he was bent all the way to the ground, arms braced above his head, was the only way he knew she hadn't left him. There was another long moment of silence. Then the sharp sting of a cane across his ass.

Gamagoori hissed in pain. This was obviously a new purchase since their last session or something she had been saving for an appropriate time. It hurt a lot more than the crop or flogger that she had been using exclusively, though Gamagoori wondered if that was because she was putting more force behind the swing. The sting lingered and he wondered how bruised he might be after this session was finished. Giving him no time to relax, Mako struck him again.

She kept up a rather brisk rhythm of hits, and all of them were delivered with more force than Gamagoori had come to expect from Mako. She still said nothing as she caned him, driving him to think on all that had taken place in the past fact that he buried himself so deep in his work that even Mako couldn't get close made him angry at himself for being so stupid. Gamagoori lifted his head to see if Mako was willing to talk now, but all he got was an extra strong lash that caused him to groan.

There was a certain pride Gamagoori held for being a stoic and strong man. He felt pain like any other human, but his reaction to it lay outside of normal. Pain brought him pleasure more than anything, especially when it was delivered by Mako. This, however, would have brought him to his knees were he not already on the ground. His cock was hard and aching, but pleasure was beginning to turn into real pain.

He had lost count of the hits after a while, receding into his mind that was swirling in subspace and his feelings of detachment that he had been wallowing in all week. He could feel cracks beginning to form in his pent up frustration and anger that weighed on him, but it was not enough to break it down. It took Gamagoori a minute to realize that the hits had stopped, he was so lost in his own thoughts. The room had fallen silent aside from Mako's heavy breathing. She was putting her all into this.

"Why did you think you could do that to me, Pet?" The first words Mako caused him to shiver. Ice would have been warmer than her voice.

"Lady Mankanshoku, I-" A hit from the cane across Gamagoori's already bruised flesh caused him to cry out.

"No. You have lost the right to speak to me. You spend the whole week ignoring me. I who have helped to unlock all these pleasures for you, and you cast me away when it's convenient for you. There is nothing you can say now to make this better."

Gamagoori knew she was right and waited for the cane to fall again. The next hits she lay startled him, landing across the soles of his feet. He wavered as he felt the pain travel through his body, leaving him aching in more than one way.

"You listen to me Pet." Her voice was low and cold. "You will learn your place here tonight. Whatever happened in this past week to you is nothing, _nothing_ compared to what I can put you through." As if to punctuate her words, she returned to laying into him with the cane.

The words she said deepened the cracks that were threatening to spill all of emotions into the open. Gamagoori resisted as best he could. He would stay strong. This was something he wouldn't put upon Mako's shoulders. He began to anticipate the pain that radiated from the hits, taking it in, savoring it, sinking deeper and deeper into his mind.

"You seem to think that what you do concerns only yourself." Mako's words cut through his thoughts, bringing him back to reality. There was still no warmth to be found from her voice. "You don't seem to realize that your concerns become mine as well Pet." She stuck him a few more times, causing Gamagoori to moan in pain. "Keeping me away from you will only make things worse in the end. I will make you yield."

It may have been her words or the pain just becoming too much. Perhaps it was both. Either way, Gamagoori felt the wall holding back his emotions break. The hit Mako just placed forced a sob from his throat. All of a sudden Gamagoori felt as if he couldn't breath. Everything he had held in, all the burning anger and frustration was coursing through him and needed an escape. Before he could stop himself, Gamagoori began to cry.

Dimly, through his gasping breath and the heat of the tears flowing freely, he heard the cane clatter to the floor.

"Ira, Ira I'm here for you." Mako lifted his head up so that he was looking directly into her eyes. "Don't worry, I'm here." Gamagoori was unable to speak, but Mako seemed to know what he needed. She gently helped him up, staggering some under his weight, and positioned him on his side on the bed.

Gamagoori wasn't sure the last time he felt so raw. Mako had stripped away all his feelings from the past week and laid him emotionally bare. He could hear her murmuring soft words into his ear as tears continued to flow. Without the emotions that had consumed him so fully, Gamagoori felt light, much lighter than he had in a long while, and he realized that it was all thanks to Mako.

Covers and blankets were being gently tucked in around his curled body, and soft hands combed at his hair. "You're going to be okay Ira. I love you." Mako repeated her last three words over and over as if it were a mantra. Her touch left him, and Gamagoori felt his breathing get quicker as he realized that it was her voice and hands that were keeping him grounded.

"I'm here Ira, I'm here." Mako had undressed and was crawling under the covers next to him. Gamagoori couldn't help himself, he wrapped his arms around her and drew her close, holding her so she could never get away.

"Is that what you needed?" She asked in a soft voice. He nodded into her hair. "I thought so. You can be so stubborn at times." Mako let out a puff of air that Gamagoori understood as a laugh.

His tears had stopped flowing and Gamagoori relished in the lightness he felt. They lay together for a while, Mako giving him the comfort that he needed while he recovered. He couldn't help but enjoy how blissfully blank his mind was now that Mako had broken him and removed his burdens. It didn't take long for him to connect this feeling to the same one he felt in his subspace. Gamagoori shifted and cock rubbed against Mako, becoming erect at the thought and contact.

"L-Lady Mankanshoku." Gamagoori rasped, his throat raw from crying. Mako looked at him and noticed his flushed cheeks and the slight jerking of his body. She raised her eyebrows.

"Are you sure this is what you want Pet?"

"Please Lady Mankanshoku, I have never wanted anything more." Mako nodded and leaned in for a kiss. It was a languid kiss, one they had not shared since Gamagoori had locked himself away. He could taste the salt from his tears, and he moaned when Mako grabbed his head to take control of the kiss. She too was flushed and panting by the time the kiss broke off.

"Slowly and gently, Pet. You're bruised and I don't want you to hurt yourself more." Gamagoori gave her a nod before positioning his body over her, holding back the groan of pain as he moved forward to place another kiss on her lips. He savored the feeling as he slowly thrust into her, echoing the sigh that Mako let out as his cock filled her.

Following Mako's orders, their lovemaking was relaxed. Gamagoori focused on Mako with soft touches and kisses. There was no rush for either of them, just the simple pleasure of being able to enjoy each other for the first time in a while. Even with the slow pace, Gamagoori knew he wasn't going to last long, not after what had taken place in their session and after going so long without.

Mako picked up on his thoughts and gave him a smile. Arching her back so his thrusts were deeper, she reached to bring his head toward her. "Cum for me Pet." She whispered in Gamagoori's ear. He was happy to obey the command, his orgasm rolling through his entire body, leaving him gasping and holding Mako close to him. As the waves of pleasure subsided he became aware of Mako placing light kisses all over his face.

"Feeling even better now?" Mako grinned. Gamagoori let out a chuckle and went to lay some kisses on her face. There was a brief fight as they both tried to place more kisses than the other, and in the end Gamagoori was laughing as Mako blew raspberries on his neck in retaliation.

"Oh!" Gamagoori turned to look at the still giggling Mako, his face turning serious. He realized she hadn't gotten off, and after all she had done for him she at least deserved that much. "You haven't...I mean…" She stuck out her tongue.

"I'll live. Besides, it brings me more pleasure to see you back to normal." She ruffled his hair and resumed curling up to his side. "I did mean what I said, Ira. You've got me to support you always. That's part of marriage right? '_Good times and bad_' or something like that." Mako grabbed his hand and brought it to her mouth to kiss. "You don't have to wait for that. I mean, we haven't waited for just about anything else." Gamagoori blushed.

"I seem to remember it was you that pushed for that more than me." He winced as he knocked into one of the many bruises he now had. The rumble of his stomach also drew his attention. Carefully, he disentangled himself from the bed sheets and stood.

"Ira?" Mako asked, her head tilted to the side. "What are you doing?"

"I think we should get cleaned up, get some take out, and just spend the evening together." Gamagoori hesitated. "I'll explain what's been going on, and I'm sorry that I didn't talk with you earlier."

"A nice long shoulder rub will certainly help me forgive you sooner." Mako sounded serious, but the smile threatening to spread across her face betrayed her. He leaned over for another kiss.

"I can do that and more, my love." Gamagoori murmured before he left, Mako close behind happy to finally have her fiance back.

* * *

Thank you for reading. A note for this chapter: My goal in writing this was to try and portray a real relationship. It isn't all fun and games (unfortunately), so the tone is a bit more serious. Not to worry, though, the serious will not linger, and you can expect some fun things in the next chapter. Let me know what you think here or on tumblr (musicaljinx). Till next time!


	10. Chapter 10

Ah, this chapter was another hard one to write. All told, I wrote about 7k words and pruned off 2k in editing or just...not fitting into the chapter. Some of it may make a return some other day (because there were some fun ideas that didn't fit, boo), but what I have kept I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Gamagoori never expected to find himself in this particular situation.

It had been a month since Mako had suggested they switch roles in the bedroom for a night, which Gamagoori had just chalked up to the post scene afterglow. They threw around ideas for later dates based on what worked and didn't, so he had assumed it was just a throwaway comment. The seed had been planted however.

"_How would Mako look in rope bondage?_" He thought as Mako worked one evening to bind his arms behind him. "_Perhaps I could tie her up, get a toy and make her come over and over till she begs me to stop._"

That particular train of thought earned him a night of orgasm denial when Mako got no response out of him on what he was thinking. How could he tell her? It might have ruined the surprise. If it ever actually happened.

Another night found him collared and cuffed to the bed while Mako was making dinner. She had told him to think of ways that he should be punished and if she found any too gentle, well, Gamagoori had understood that it would end painfully. He had thought of some punishments that would make his Lady happy, but then his mind drifted to what he would do to punish a disobedient Mako. "_Would she allow for me to use a crop on her? It would have to be gentle, but it does provide a nice sting. Maybe forcing her to go out with no underwear would be worse, though she has already done that in normal circumstances…_"

Mako had returned to the room to a Gamagoori begging for release, though she had yet to touch him, past putting on the leather straps holding him in place. Of course she drew it out, enjoying his pleas as she teased him towards insanity.

It ended up being in the quiet of a shared afternoon off that Gamagoori couldn't hold it in any more. Mako was finalizing some wedding plans with him at the kitchen table when he burst out "I want to dominate you!" She looked up at him and Gamagoori felt his face begin to turn red.

"Ha! I knew that's been on your mind!" Mako slammed her hand on the table, causing him to jump. "You get this look on your face when you're thinking about sexy things and this one was just a bit different than usual and I thought '_I wonder if my comment from a month ago is making him think_' and I was right!"

"You...you could tell I was thinking about that just by a look?" Gamagoori hoped he wasn't that transparent.

"Well, you tend to blush when you're thinking racy thoughts. It's rather cute on you." She said with a grin. He groaned and buried his face in his arms. "Well that's not a bad thing!"

Gamagoori mumbled something and then brought his head up. His face was blazing and he began to run his hands nervously through his hair. "If...if you're okay with this idea..."

"I am."

"Don't interrupt. I need momentum to keep going." He grumbled before taking a deep breath. "I need to make sure that you are willing-"

"I am."

"Mako!"

"What? Ira, listen to me." She kept her gaze steady. "I suggested it because I wanted to try it. I trust you to figure something out and treat me with respect. Understand?"

Gamagoori nodded, still red in the face. "Now I wish I hadn't waited so long to bring this up." He quipped, earning a grin from Mako.

"Well whose fault is that? Now." Mako crossed her arms and leaned forward. Gamagoori tried to not be distracted by the flash of cleavage she was giving him. "What can I do to help you?"

"Well, ah, first," he forced his eyes up, "I need to know what your limits are and what you refuse to do."

"I'll do my own version of the questionnaire that I had you do." Mako said in response, to which Gamagoori nodded.

"And, uh, access to all your props." Mako nodded and he continued. "Finally, a good time to actually...do the scene."

They sat quietly for a moment, Mako looking thoughtful, while Gamagoori shifted in his seat. This was uncharted territory for him, and he hoped that he was going about this well enough. He just tried to think of what Mako had done for him and go from there.

"How about a week from today? I'm going out with Ryuko and my mother to try on wedding dresses and I'll be done around four. I'll leave you to figure out the rest." She smirked. Gamagoori tried to act relaxed in response but inside he was equal parts giddy and terrified. The topic changed to colors for the wedding ("_I'm partial to black and gold, what do you think?_") but Gamagoori's mind was elsewhere.

Now the fun began.

xxx

The morning of the role reversal dawned bright and clear. Mako thought it to be entirely too early to be awake, but the alarm she had set the night before so she would get up in time for shopping was going off. She silenced it and fell back into the bed, wishing Gamagoori didn't have to leave even earlier for...something.

His mood over the past few days had made Mako curious as to what he had planned. Gamagoori had been full of nervous energy, pacing the hallway muttering to himself. Mako had to keep him distracted or else she feared the floor would be worn out before anything even took place. Whatever nerves she had about this scene, Gamagoori had ten fold.

Now was not the time to think on that, Mako let out a sigh. Her mother and Ryuko were going to be showing up soon and she needed to eat something before she was shoved into dress after dress. Not bothering to put on any clothes, Mako wrapped the blanket around herself and made her way to the kitchen. Upon entering the kitchen, she realized just how fortunate it was that she was the first in the kitchen and not her mother or friend.

Spread out on the table was a new set of bra and panties, which would have been harmless on their own, but Mako remembered this particular design. These were a close copy to the same pair that she "accidentally" flashed Gamagoori with in their early courtship, leading to their first night together. First of many, Mako was happy to say. Still, she was unsure of what this would lead to. There was no note, but it was obvious that he expected her to be wearing this for the day, but for what reason?

"Mako, are you ready to go?" Her mother's voice called from the front door, causing her to let out a small shriek and run into the back with her new clothes.

"Just-just a minute!" Mako yelled back as she put the undergarments that Gamagoori laid out for her and then threw on the first dress she could find before running to the front door.

"We did say we would be here at this time Mako." Ryuko said with a grin. "Not like you have anything else going on today."

"Are you feeling alright?" Her mother shooed Ryuko out of the way to place her hands on Mako's cheeks. "You seem flushed. Not catching a cold are you?"

"Lets go shopping!" Mako pointed down the road and skipped away from the two confused family members on her porch. It didn't matter that she had to run back and actually grab her purse and shoes, Mako managed to distract them from asking more questions about why she seemed to have more energy than usual.

They had just entered the second shop when Mako received a text from Gamagoori. It was just after noon and her mother and Ryuko were chatting over which dress Mako should try next.

'_I trust you are wearing the clothes I laid out for you._' Mako fired back a quick text in the affirmative before she was shoved into a dressing room with an armful of dresses and a talkative clerk to help her actually lace her up. As she was being stuffed into a pool of organza and lace, she saw that Gamagoori had written a response.

'_Good. I always loved how they looked on you, even if you were disobeying school rules by showing me. Rules are made to be followed._' A shiver ran through her. Gamagoori was obviously not waiting until after she returned home to begin. Mako waited to respond till after she had paraded the monstrosity of the dress in front of her amused mother and friend.

'_Rules were made to be broken._' Mako sent back to him. She was on edge waiting to see what he responded. So much so that she walked out of the dressing room in a gown, took three steps, and walked right back in, not listening to the protests she was receiving. It was disappointing to see that Gamagoori had not responded yet, meaning she took another, slower, walk out for the others sake. Mako knew she should be paying attention to finding the dress that she would someday be married in, but it was hard when she had a closer engagement at hand.

Returning for a second time, her phone alerted her to a new message waiting for her. '_I will not stand for that Mankanshoku. I will mold you into the perfect student._' Mako let out a nervous giggle. It was strange to have so little control of a scene after so long of taking the lead. This was exciting. With the finality of Gamagoori's last text, she returned to trying on dresses, becoming more and more anxious to leave as the day went on.

By the time they had visited all the shops for the day, Mako was ready to run home. The final appointment had run late and she felt even more anxious to get back. It took all her self control to walk with her mother and Ryuko, apologize for not being able to stay out for more shopping ("_Gamagoori and I have a date night planned. Going to spend the night in our pyjamas and relax!"_), and said goodbye at the intersection that took her home. Once she was sure they were out of hearing distance, she let out a breath that she felt like she had held in all day.

Mako sent a quick text to let Gamagoori know she was near and apologizing for being late. '_I hope he hasn't been hiding and waiting for me,'_ she mused as she trotted as fast as she could home, '_he might not be up for anything if he's too tired from crouching one place for too long.'_ Stopping in front of the porch that led to the door and whatever it was that Gamagoori had planned, Mako tried to calm herself down. The adrenaline, nerves, and arousal that was coursing through her body was making her feel light headed. Nothing to do now but go inside and see just what it was like to be dominated.

xxx

Gamagoori was ready when he heard the front door open. He had spent the afternoon doing some rearranging of the front room, finishing only minutes prior to receiving Mako's text that she was on her way home. Waiting those ten minutes as she made her way back was agony. When Gamagoori heard the rattle of keys in the door he forced himself to take a deep breath and settle himself down. He had a role to play now.

"Ira?" Mako's voice called from the front door. The house was darker than usual, as Gamagoori had taken care to cover all the windows, leaving the dim lamp on next to him as the only source of light. In the low light Mako would be unable to see much unless she was in the room with him. She must have noticed, because she called out again. "Why is it so dark?" He said nothing waiting for her to come towards the living room.

The front door clicked shut and the lock slid into place. Mako seemed to be talking to herself, and Gamagoori couldn't help but crack a smile, which lasted only a brief moment as he remembered that he was the one in control tonight. Disorientating her was working. He watched as she finally made her way down the hall and looked in the living room. The expression on her face was incredible.

"I think you can guess why I am here, Mankanshoku." He leaned on the desk he had moved into the front room, enjoying the emotions that were playing across Mako's face. "You have been a bad student and I, Ira Gamagoori, Head of Discipline, am here to make sure you are disciplined properly."

Mako's face had settled on shock by the time he had finished talking, her eyes moving from his stern demeanor, down to the reconstructed black and gold Goku Uniform that he wore from when he was in the Discipline Head position. Finally her eyes fell on the desk where a neat row of various toys that he might consider using on her throughout the evening. Gamagoori watched as she visibly swallowed, her hands clasped behind her.

"Do you have anything to say in your defense, Mankanshoku?"

"I...I believe we can work out a different arrangement." Mako stammered out. "I don't really want to be disciplined and I can...offer certain services in exchange for a lighter sentence."

Gamagoori shook his head, outwardly disapproving and inwardly pleased she was playing along. "You must think me easy to bribe, Mankanshoku. No, you must learn your place as a student and accept my discipline." He stood and walked around the table, looming over the petite girl. "But, perhaps if you fall in line, there may be some...benefits for you." Gamagoori leaned down, getting close to Mako's face. "Shall we begin?" Her slow nod was all he needed to continue.

"Take off your clothes." Gamagoori ordered. "A student such as you has no shame, one of many reasons you are here today." Mako hesitated. A swift slap to her backside caused her to cry out and take a step forward. "Now Mankanshoku!"

Not needing to be told twice, she made quick work of her dress and bra. "Stop!" Gamagoori barked as she began to take off her panties. "Those stay." Mako flashed him a cheeky grin before straightening up. Standing in the center of the room mostly naked while Gamagoori circled around her, enjoying the sight, was causing her to flush red. He noticed her clenching her legs together as he took one last look over her.

"It seems you enjoy the attention I'm giving you, is that so Mankanshoku?" Gamagoori asked as he went to the desk to pick up one of his new purchases.

"Y-yes I am." Mako looked at him with a small smile as he stood in front of her, hands behind his back keeping his next move hidden. "And it seems you are enjoying what you see." Her eyes darted to the front of his pants where the fabric was beginning to constrain his hardening cock.

"You are an insolent one Mankanshoku. You will be taught manners. From now on you will refer to me as Sir. Understood?"

"Yes." Frowning when she ignored his new rule, Gamagoori leaned over, placing the small metal clamps onto Mako's nipples. She let out a small gasp at the pain, but he wasn't finished. Gently, he gripped the chain connecting them together and gave a slight tug. This elicited a much louder response.

"That is a taste of what may happen if you disobey me further, Mankanshoku. Now, do you understand?" Gamagoori pulled at the chain again, drawing a moan from Mako's throat.

"Yes Sir." She gasped out.

"Good." Enjoying the sounds that Mako was making, Gamagoori gave one more pull to hear her cry out again before he left her. "It has come to my attention that there are two instances of rule breaking that you must be punished for." He went to behind the desk and picked up the chair, moving it in front of where Mako stood. "First, you were late in arriving. Lay across my lap, Mankanshoku."

"Across your lap?" Without a word Gamagoori reached over and took hold of the chain and pulled, drawing Mako to him. After only a moment of resistance, she lay herself on his lap, panting from the rush of pain that drew her over.

"I will not be gentle, Mankanshoku. A spanking for every minute you were late."

"And how late was I...Sir?" Mako wriggled deliberately in his lap, causing him to let out a hiss as she brushed against his hard cock. Needing to stop her before she distracted him too much, Gamagoori laid a slap on her backside much harder than he had intended. Mako cried out and stopped rubbing against him.

"Ten minutes late." His voice was low and he felt Mako tense at his words. He rubbed her ass where he had just hit. "I expect you to count out each time I spank you. That was…"

"One, Sir." Gamagoori had to bite back a moan, hearing Mako call him that in her breathy voice was incredibly sexy. To distract his mind as best he could, he proceeded in her punishment, laying a firm slap on her backside, waiting for her to count out the number, massaging for a moment, and then repeating. By number five, Mako was wriggling to get away from the hits that kept landing in the same location. Number seven, and Gamagoori held her firmly still with his free hand so would stop grinding against him. Number ten, and Mako stuttered out her final "S-s-sir!" flushed red from exertion and pleasure.

"You seemed to enjoy that punishment a little too much, Mankanshoku." Gamagoori said as he rubbed at the sore skin. He slipped a finger under the fabric of her panties, running it against her pussy, unsurprised at how wet she was. Mako whimpered as he teased at her clit for a moment before pushing her up off his lap. "Stand with your arms behind you, Mankanshoku. You still have more to be disciplined for."

Standing before him on shaky legs, Mako did as she was told, watching him run his fingers over the various implements of pain and bondage he had to choose from. "Next we must fix your behavior problems."

"What sort of behavior problems, Sir?" Mako asked, another smile appearing on her face.

"You don't seem to understand who is in charge here, Mankanshoku." Gamagoori sighed, turning back and advancing on where she stood. He held a roll of black tape in front of him and tore a piece off. Taking her hands, Gamagoori wrapped the tape around her wrists tightly, giving her no room to move. "I'm willing to let certain things slide, but your disrespect for authority leaves something to be desired." He pointed to the chair. "Sit."

Mako did as she was told, her grin still present. He would have to do something about that. Kneeling over, he tore off two more strips of tape, securing her to the chair. As he stood, Mako tested the bonds and, finding there was no way to make it out, looked to see what Gamagoori would do next. He was ready for her when her head turned, slipping a blindfold over her eyes.

"Since you see fit to tease me constantly with your looks and actions, your punishment is to be teased, without mercy." Gamagoori ran a finger down her arm, feeling the goose bumps rise on her skin following his words.

"I thought you liked the teasing Sir."

He couldn't hold back a laugh at her comment. "Just because I enjoy the teasing does not mean it is against the rules. I punish myself in penance for my faults, but you need to learn consequences as well. I expect you to keep silent or else you will only bring more discipline on yourself." Mako nodded as she tried to look towards where Gamagoori's voice was coming from. For a moment, he stood to her side, watching Mako sit as still as she could, her breath coming out in short bursts as she anticipated what would happen next. Time to put his next plan into action.

After letting her calm down for a moment in her current position, Gamagoori took the few steps to the desk and picked up a feather. "You know, Mankanshoku, I can't help but be impressed. Such a small girl as you wielding so much power over me." He brushed the feather against Mako's arm, causing her to jump away. "You have a certain way about you that draws me to you, even in its because you can't seem to do anything by the book." Mako let out a short laugh before realizing she was to make no noises. Gamagoori reached forward and gave a tug on the chain connecting the clamps, causing Mako to bite her lip in order to not let another sound escape.

"I told you, stay quiet Mankanshoku." Gamagoori purred into her ear, returning to drag the feather over her bare skin. "Remember what you said earlier? _Rules were made to be broken_. I think you'll find that things become more...pleasurable when rules are obeyed." He placed a line of kisses down her neck, which made Mako shift around more. "Unfortunately, you're not here for pleasure. You are here to be disciplined." Doing his best to get another sound out of her, Gamagoori ran the feather over her breasts, teasing at her sensitive and swollen nipples.

Mako tried to move away from the offending object, but Gamagoori held her body in place. "You aren't getting away that easily, Mankanshoku." He let a smile spread across his face as she let out a breath, trying very hard not to make a sound. Even when he pulled at the clamps, the only response she gave was a sharp breath in. He would have to do better to get a response out of her.

"You are a hard one to crack." Gamagoori put the feather back. "It's probably because you are such a depraved individual that it takes more to break you." He picked up a new toy he had purchased for this very instance. "Fortunately, I understand how you work, Mankanshoku, and this...this will be hard for you to resist."

Pressing the button on the vibrator he held in his hand, Gamagoori kneeled behind her and reached over to press it against Mako's clit through the soaked panties, causing her to jump and cry out in surprise. He moved it away leaving her trembling.

"So thats what it takes for you to break. Pleasure. Remember Mankanshoku, you are to be quiet. Any more noises and I may find another punishment for you." Gamagoori returned the vibrator against Mako, though with a lighter touch than before. Mako threw back her head, breathing heavily as her body reacted to the vibrations.

"I could tease you like this for hours." Gamagoori murmured. "The sight of you trying so hard to not make a sound." He pressed the vibrator hard against her, forcing a choked moan from Mako's throat. "Is beautiful. It makes my cock ache to see you like this." The words were barely out of his mouth when he felt Mako shudder as an orgasm rolled through her body.

"I don't believe I gave you permission to cum, Mankanshoku." He growled as he plucked at a clamp, earning a loud moan from Mako who seemed to have given up trying to be quiet. "And you can't seem to understand how to keep your voice down. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I-I'm sorry S-Sir." Mako gasped out as Gamagoori returned the vibe to her clit. "I-I-I can't-" She let out a cry as another orgasm crashed over her, causing her to try and escape from the persistent buzz of the toy.

"Can't what, Mankanshoku? The only thing it seems you can't do is follow the rules." Seeing Mako come apart like this was making it difficult for Gamagoori to keep up the act. He was actually surprised he had lasted this long, and deep down he knew it would only be a short while longer before he freed Mako and had his own wicked way with her.

Mako didn't respond, instead losing herself to another orgasm, her moans breathy as she writhed in the chair. Gamagoori began to wonder just how many times he could get her to cum. "P-p-please Sir!" Mako cried out, arching away from the chair and leaning her head back as if searching for where Gamagoori was. He could see that she was at her limits and removed the vibrator, leaving her bent forward and shivering in pleasure.

Looking her over, Gamagoori decided it was time for his own release. He undressed as fast as he possibly could, only leaving his unbuttoned jacket on in his haste before tearing through the bonds that held Mako to the chair, as well as through the panties that she still wore. Not needing them to control her any more, Gamagoori also removed the clamps as he manouvered her towards the desk, earning a sigh of relief from Mako.

"I think you've had enough discipline for today." Gamagoori said as he turned her to face him. Lifting her up onto the desk, he tore her blindfold off. Mako blinked at the return of her sight, though her view was soon obstructed when Gamagoori leaned in for a searing kiss. He broke it off and positioned Mako where he wanted her, holding her upright. "While there is still much for you to learn, Mankanshoku, I think you deserve a reward."

"Thank you Sir." Mako panted as her eyes drifted to look at Gamagoori's twitching cock. Not willing to wait a moment longer, he leaned in and buried himself inside her. It felt so good that Gamagoori was worried for a moment that he wouldn't be able to last longer than a few seconds. Mako wasn't helping as she rolled her hips, obviously wanting more.

"Not so fast Mankanshoku." Gamagoori pushed her back so she was flat on the desk, pinning her hands above her head and giving him a wonderful view of her breasts. "This may be a reward for you, but I'm the one in control." It took all his willpower, but Gamagoori forced himself to slow down. He took some time to kiss and bite at her neck as he thrust into her. Mako whined at his pace, but his resolve would not be broken. Teasing her nipples drew even louder sounds than before from her lips, so much so that in the back of his mind, Gamagoori wondered if he would have to come up with an excuse for the neighbors.

Soon, even he couldn't keep up the teasing pace and he began to pick up the speed. Glancing down at Mako, Gamagoori drank in the look of pleasure on her face as he filled her. Realizing that she would still be rather sensitive, Gamagoori slipped his hand down and began to rub. Within moments Mako was moaning as another orgasm crashed over her. Unable to ignore the pleasurable feeling of her cunt clenching down as she came, his mind short circuited as he let go, joining her in shared release.

"Wow." Mako breathed as they lay there, panting from exertion. It took him another moment before he regained rational thought.

"That a good wow...or…?"

Mako let out a laugh. "Good wow." She wiggled a little on the table as Gamagoori stood up and looked her over. Hair a mess, nipples swollen from the clamps, face flushed. He couldn't help but feel a swell of pride in just how debauched she looked at this moment. "Uh, Ira, could you…?" She moved her arms.

"Oh!" He leaned back over her and removed the tape from her wrists. "You're much better at the after care than I seem to be." Gamagoori blushed as he lifted Mako off the desk. She curled into him, nestling herself in the jacket he still wore.

"I've just had more experience." Mako sounded tired, but her eyes sparkled. "What did you think? Being in control?"

"It was certainly different." He said as he walked them towards the bathroom.

"Good different or-"

Gamagoori shrugged. "I think I prefer when you're the Domme. I worried about going too far with you, hitting too hard or being too cruel. You're a natural." He set Mako down on the edge of the bath and began filling the tub with warm water. She gestured to him to come closer, placing a kiss on his cheek when he was in range.

"I thought you were great. I felt safe and you never went too far." Mako grinned. "Well, perhaps when you broke out the vibe it was a little intense, but in the end it was good and I don't think I've gotten off that many times in a row before. Maybe I should have you try and beat the record some time."

"I'd be more than happy to." Gamagoori chuckled as Mako slipped into the hot bath, sighing as she sunk beneath the water.

"And that uniform. You'll need to hold onto that. I think we can work with it, too."

"I thought you would like that." Gamagoori said as he slipped the only remaining clothing he wore off and hung it from the doorknob. The gold accents winked as they caught the light.

"I'm glad you know me so well. Important things first, lets get clean. Talk later." Mako yawned. "I think some cuddling and food would be a good way to end this night." Gamagoori hummed in agreement and began to wash her back, glad that the scene had gone well and already looking forward to how Lady Mankanshoku would respond.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Also, thank you to all the lovely comments/reviews that you readers have sent to me. I reread them when I need motivation to keep going (day jobs are a buzz kill) and they truly keep me chugging along. Thank you (now I'm just gushing, whoops) to everyone who favorites/follows/reads my works. You are all lovely people and I hope your day is wonderful. As always you can chat with me here or on tumblr (musicaljinx). Till next time.


End file.
